Live life to the Rockstar max!
by NyanicornYaY
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls get picked to go to Rockstars Battle where they find out that the famous Rowdyruff Boys are the judges. Will they remember the girls? Will they fight like old times or will hormones disagree? What will Princess do to keep them away from each other? Who comes to help the PPG? Oh yeah! The PPNKG! Songfic. CounterpartXCounterpart. This is based on my favorite book.
1. Chapter 1: Hows it going bros?

**Here is my new story of... um... Rockstars! Yes! I have decided to make a musical! Well... when haven't I? Since... ya know... Zebra345 is like... my 1****st**** favourite writer and the magical owner/holder of my favourite book in the world *cough * 'Baby I'm a Rockstar *cough * this is like that story but different... coz... you'll see. Anyways, I have decided to make a whole row of stories. Here's the list:**

**1. A 40 chapters or more 'Rockstar' story.**

**2. A high school story**

**3. A babysitting story**

**4. A supernatural high school story.**

**Yep. That's the list so far. The first one I'm going to do is... I don't know now... Ah well! Here's the Rockstar one! Also, I am extremely sorry for not updating any of my stories for an entire firetruck. My internet has been down.**

**Chapter 1**

Ok. You guys probably want a description of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys! Well, I'm not gonna give you one! I'm sorry but I seriously can't be bothered wasting my time describing them when you can just look at them on my dA. I will post a link on my profile coz you guys can't just click links in stories... can you? Ah screw it! Here's the descript!

Blossom Utonium:

Age: 18 (Just a few days older than the rest)

Hair: Gi- I mean red! VERY long like when she was 5... but ya know... longer.

Colour: pink

Height: Pretty tall... like.. Idk... 5'6

Looks: Pretty big knockers... if ya know what I mean.. like... idk.. IDK.. C-cups? Pretty curvy and... yeah... curvy. Really pretty!

Personality: Smart. And I don't mean the nerd type. I mean smart as in knows the mass of Earth times 10000 and plus 4753 and times 36 again. Bossy... just a little. Motherly.. caring. Ya know? The Blossom stuff. Magical!

Alias: The smart one

Special powers: Ice breath, Fire breath, super smartness, Fire bender... (LOL bender!), Super-heated laser beams.

Bubbles Utonium:

Age: 18

Hair: Blonde hair that Hair Dye companies would kill for. Still in pig tails... just longer and there's little curls at the end.

Colour: Light blue or Baby blue or Sky blue

Height: 5'5

Looks: Just like her sisters, C-cups or whatever cup that means they have big knockers. So cute and pretty. Body like... a Goddess! Yep. Reeeeally pretty! Make that beautiful!

Personality: Caring, cute, happy, over-excited. Ya know... The Bubbles we all know. The typical Girly-girl that loves make up and stuff. Can get pretty ugly if needed. Yep, she's so pretty that she gets _pretty _ugly. Laughter. Pretty fast. Can speak other languages.

Alias: The cute one

Special powers: Sonic scream, Water bender, Super speed (faster than the rest), can transform into a mermaid, Electro ball

Buttercup Utonium:

Age 18

Hair: Raven black... jet black whatever. Um... mid back? A little longer than mid back.

Colour: Hmm... Lime greenish or Grassy green or Light green... pick one.

Height: 5'7 (Coz.. ya know...)

Looks: C-cups... or whatever means big... ya know what I mean... anyways... she... has a sexy athletic body coz... she's pretty sporty. Yeahh... And... flat stomach... oh and the others have flat stomachs as well! (forgot to put that in)

Personality: A really big tomboy. Will stick up for family and shit. Easily aggressive. Sporty. She doesn't know she's beautiful! (Sorry for the 1D reference... I will not do it again... I promise... unless it's a song in this story) Generous.

Alias: The tough one

Super powers: Super strength (just stronger than the rest), Earth bender, Thunder clap, Teleportation.

Robin (Snyder) Utonium (adopted by the Professor):

Age: 18

Hair: Brunette... um just brunette... (long, straight. Like Blossom's hair but shorter and longer than Buttercups')

Colour: Purple! Yaaaa!

Height: 5'6 (just like Blossy!)

Looks: C-cups! As like everyone else! Um... Hourglassy! (If that's a word... which is because I said so) Pretty eyes. (Purple coz I said so) Yeah..

Personality: Loves techno stuff. Can stand up for people like Buttercup. Can be girly like Bubbles. Patience.

Alias: The normal one

Robin: Hey!

Me: That's a compliment!

Robin: Oh... thanks!

PPG: Hey!

Me: Sorry!

RRB!

Brick Jojo (because Mojo deserves it. Him doesn't even _have _a last name!):

Age: 19 (Older than the rest by a few days)

Hair: G- red! RED! It's red OK? Um... It's Looooooong.. Long like Blossy's but when he takes his cap off... (check dA for the comic.) When he takes his cap off, his hair could put Rapunzel to shame!

Colour: RED! Not crimson! RED! Blood red.

Height: 6'4

Looks: Hot, sexy, iron-hard 8 pack... Ok sorry! Ripped.. hehe... I'm sorry! Sexy... delicious... I'm sorry! Handsome. Devilishly handsome. Yep. (I think you should know where he got the 'devilishly' from.) *cough * Hint hint *cough. Wink wink nudge nudge *

Personality: Smart, And when I say smart, I mean 'Blossom' smart... he just doesn't like to show it. Bossy. Yeah... bossy... Childish in public but when he's with his brothers, he acts all mature. Kind.

Alias: The leader boy

Special powers: Fire bender, fire breath, super-heated laser beams, super smartness, can turn invisible.

Boomer Jojo:

Age: 19

Hair: Blonde. Wings cut. Um.. Little tails at the back. Idk what they're called.

Colour: Ocean Blue... Coral Blue whatever!

Height: 6'3

Looks: So God damn adorable that it would put puppies and kittens to shame. Shmexy, iron-hard 8 pack. Ripped. Ya know... stuff. The most important one is ADORABLE! *squee * Handsome. Pretty. Yep. He's pretty.

Personality: Quiet but cute. That's cute with a capital 'Q'... oh God I can't spell! Has these puppy-dog eyes that could make you say yes to anything. Even theft! Funny. Kinda... *cough * dumb *cough * Childish. OK he's dumb but when something serious happens... You'll see. Honest. Lightning fast. Can speak foreign languages.

Alias: The pretty boy

Super powers: Water/ice bender, Electric base-ball bat, super speed (faster than the rest), telekinesis, hypnotising puppy-dog eyes.

Butch Jojo:

Age: 19

Hair: Jet... Raven whatever. Still spikey! But mixed with something like Marshall Lee. But still spikey!

Colour: Forest Green! Hellz yeah!

Height: 6'5

Looks: RIPPED! And I mean 'ripped' ripped. Iron-hard 8 pack. Yep. I would've given him a 10 pack if there was such a thing. Hot! Hothothothot! Pretty face. Handsome.

Personality: Insane. Twitchy McTwitcherson. (ya know. Twitchy.) A cute psycho. Tough. Strong. Loyal.

Alias: The bad boy. (Well, they're all bad boys but Butch is the... ya know.. mostly.)

Super powers: Earth bender, bubble-shield, can make illusions, super strength (stronger than the rest), shape-shifter.

Mitch (Mitchelson) Jojo (Has been adopted):

Age: 19

Hair: Shaggy brown hair.

Colour: A MANLY purple. Yep a MAAAANLY purple. (like a blueish-purple)

Height: 6'4

Looks: Ripped. Iron-hard 8 pack. Brick's devilishly handsome looks have been passed onto his adopted brother.

Personality: LOVES Tech. Strong like Butch. Childish like Boomer. Calm and collected. (I have no idea what that means)

Alias: The calm one.

And let's FINALLY start the story!

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

I was standing at the door, waiting for a certain letter to come through the letter box.

'' Just sit down and wait, Bubbles. '' Buttercup said, while beating Robin's ass in Mario Kart.

'' Dammit! Stop winning! '' Robin shouted.

'' Sorry, gurl! I'm just too good to stop winning. ''

'' Oh shut up! '' Suddenly, the letter box opened and a few letters were posted through. I grabbed the lot and called everyone to come closer.

'' But I was beating Robin's ass in Mario Kart! '' Buttercup whined.

'' Play on it later! This is our future in our hands! ''

'' That's IF we won. '' Blossom said, walking in from the kitchen. I ripped opened the letter that said Rockstars Battle.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

We waited for Bubbles to read the letter. She looked down in sadness. I sighed. I bet we lost.

'' We didn't make it... '' I sighed again and was about to walk away. '' SYKE! We are totally going to Califonia! '' Suddenly, Robin glomped me and I struggled to breath.

'' OMFG WE'RE GOING TO CALIFORNIA! '' She screamed.

'' Well... I... might... not if... you... kill.. ME! '' I tried to say in between gasps. Blossom pulled Robin off of me. She almost needed to use the crowbar! I gasped for dear oxygen.

'' Robin! We need Buttercup you know! '' Blossom scolded her.

'' Heheh... sorry! I guess I was just excited. ''

'' Excited to kill me? '' I asked. She stuck her tongue out at me, playfully. I did the same.

'' Wait! There's more! '' Bubbles said as she read the rest of it. '' You will need songs prepared for the first performance and you will be judged by the one and only, RRB. '' Weird. I swear I've heard that name before.

'' Hey, that name sounds familiar. '' Blossom said.

'' I know right? I forgot what it stands for though. '' Bubbles said. '' Oh well! We have to pack. We need to be there next week. They got us plane tickets! And we're staying at some fancy hotel! Eeeeeeh! '' I cringed at Bubbles' girly side.

'' Omg I can't wait for the day! '' Blossom said.

'' Well, let's start packing! You know how I hate late packing. '' Robin said.

'' Wow. I can't wait. It'll be fun and stuff and maybe we can meet cute boys! '' Bubbles said.

'' OMG yeah! I heard there's a beach! Beach = boys with no tops on! '' Me and Robin exchanged looks.

'' Boys?! Ha! '' Robin and I said in unison. We then started to roll on the floor, laughing our asses off.

'' Oh please! Boys my ass! Who needs them when we'll be rockstars? ''

'' You know, Buttercup, we are gonna laugh our asses off when you fall for some handsome, tough boy and then we'll be like 'told you so!'. Plus, you fell for Ace when you were 5. '' I glared a horrible, death glare at Blossom and she immediately shut her mouth. I sat back up and daydreamed of the things I would do when I'm rich and famous. I'll be living life to the Rockstar max.

**Hint Hint...**


	2. Chapter 2: RRB are famousss!

**OK I'm back!**

**Chapter 2**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

It was the day we went to California to rock out on stage. Yaaaa! I have never been this excited. Bubbles literally packed her whole closet. She even made us pack our closet! I'm surprised that these suitcases could fit everything. We looked around and saw what we thought we wouldn't see. Princess and her little followers. Sandy, Doris and Penelope. Doris was Penelope's little sister. They spotted us and walked up to us.

'' What the hell are you doing here?! '' Princess screeched in our ears.

'' There goes mah ears! '' Robin joked. I couldn't help, but snicker. Neither could Bubbles and Buttercup.

'' Ugh. If you must know, we're here to travel to California for the Rockstars Battle. Duh! Now why are you losers here? ''

'' Same as you, but we won't make the audiences' ears explode. '' Buttercup said. I nudged her for being so rude. Even if it IS Princess and her group.

'' Oh please! You'll be bowing down to us when we win! We're also going there to marry the RRB. '' They suddenly got hearts in their eyes. I swear I heard Buttercup and Robin gag. They laughed in our faces before walking off.

'' Alright, they must of bribed the Rockstars Battle audition judges or something. '' Bubbles said.

'' Yeah I guess. '' I said. We got onto our plane and took the long flight to California. Buttercup was enjoying the plane food and Robin was laughing at her. We finally made it to California and stepped out of our plane. The place was beautiful and busy.

'' Um.. I'm kinda scared. '' Bubbles admitted.

'' OK it's big. Big deal. We'll be alright when we find this hotel. '' Buttercup said. We called for a Taxi and the Taxi lady kindly put our bags in the trunk.

'' Where are you going? ''

'' Um.. the Starship Hotel. '' I said. Wow. Weird Hotel name, yet cool.

'' Ah, let me guess. You're in that Rockstars Battle. Aren't you? ''

'' Yep! '' Robin answered.

'' Well, I hope you'll do good! The RRB are pretty judgemental. Especially when they're teen/adults '' We drove off and the Taxi lady put the radio on. There was something about the RRB.

'' And our next song is 'Live while we're young' by the RRB. '' Then, a song started to play. It was pretty good. I swear those voices are familiar. Ah well!

'' Oh! That's my favourite RRB song! '' The Taxi lady said.

'' Wow. It's just another typical boy band that every girl loves. '' Buttercup said.

'' Hey! It's not like you're any better! Plus, they're pretty good! ''

'' Of coarse you would like them. '' We reached our destination and the Taxi lady handed us our bags. We paid her and said goodbye. We entered the hotel and said that we were in the Rockstars Battle. She called for a person to show us our room. A girl came to us. She looked our age. Just a little older. Strange thing is that she had _rainbow _eyes. RAINBOWS for eyes! And she had long black hair with dark blue dip dye. (Have you guessed who it is? No? IT'S ME!)

'' Hey there! I'm Kitty. I'm the RRB's manager/aunt. I'll show you your room. '' She walked to the elevator. We followed her. The place was massive! And fancy. But modern. We finally reached the floor that had our room. Kitty opened our room with the key and we entered.

'' Here's your room. 4 bedroom, 4 bathroom, kitchen, mini bar, flat screen TV with cable and internet, free internet and living room. If you need anything, just press that button in that corner. '' She pointed to a red button that said 'Room service' above it. She gave me some keys and told us to be downstairs in 2 hours. She wished us good luck in the battle and left. Buttercup dropped everything and flew onto the couch.

'' This is beautiful! ''

'' Don't use your powers in public! '' I said.

'' Why? What are they gonna do? ''

'' I... I don't know... just don't... OK? It'll make us look weird... ''

'' But we're the Powerpuff Girls? Hence the band name? '' Bubbles said.

'' Yeah but.. some people don't know us so... ''

'' Alright then! I'll do it for you. '' Buttercup said before getting up and carrying her suitcase to a room.

'' Oh! This room's got a walk in closet! '' Bubbles said while exploring her room. I went into my room with my suitcase, but as soon as I opened my suitcase... out came all my clothes. I sighed and started to fold everything in the closet and drawers. I kept the clothes I was going to wear out. Once I was finally finished, I told everyone to change clothes. I wore a pink one-sleeve top that had a strap for the bit with no sleeve. It stopped on my belly button and had the words 'NERD' going down on it in black. I also had my denim shorts on with my buckle belt. I wore my pink Converse with it. I checked the mirror before walking out to see Bubbles wearing a top that had cut off the fabric at the shoulders and stopped above her breasts. The strap around her chest had a blue flower on and she wore her jeans with three straps around it. She wore some blue Pineapple Dances with it. Buttercup wore a top with the word 'Problem?' on it in black. She wore her brown cargo shorts (even though they're for boys!) with her Green Converse. Robin wore a purple Nike top with white shorts and black Nike trainers.

'' Let's go! '' I said. We made our way down to the reception and Kitty came over to us. It was pretty dark now. I think it's like 9:00 at night.

'' Alright! Act casual! The RRB will be here in... 3... 2... 1 '' Suddenly, a limousine parked up at the entrance. The Paparazzi were flashing their cameras like there was no tomorrow. Girls screams could be heard miles away. Body guards came out of the limo and stood at the door of the limo. People put the velvet ropes up and the fan girls all huddled around the ropes waiting for the RRB to come out. They rolled out the red carpet as well! Then, 4 boys came out with some shades and Tuxedos (or whatever they wear for a red carpet) and waving and blowing kisses to their fans. Then, they started to sing.

**Superstar-Lupe Fiasco ft. Matthew Santos**

**Red head: If you are what you say you are, a superstar**

**Then have no fear, camera is here**

**And the microphones**

**And they wanna know oh, oh, oh, oh yeah**

**Blonde: If you are what you say you are, a superstar**

**Then have no fear, the crowd is here**

**And the lights are on**

**And they wanna show oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah**

They started to interact with the girls and signing their autographs. They took pictures with them and high fived people.

**Raven-haired: Yeah uh**

**A fresh cool young Lu'**

**Tryna catch his microphone check 2, 1, 2**

**Wanna believe my own hype but it's too untrue**

**The world brought me to my knees, what have you brung you?**

**Did you improve on the design? Did you do something new?**

**Well your name ain't on the guest list, who brung you?**

**You! The more famous person you come through**

**And the sexy lady next to you, you come too**

**And then it hit me**

**Red head: Standin' outside of Heaven waitin' for God to come and get me**

**I'm too uncouth**

**Unschooled to the rules and too gum shoe**

**Too much of a new comer and too un-cool**

**Like Shadow and Lavelle, I battle with it well**

**Though I need holiday like lady who sung ''Blue''**

**Go back, whatever you did you undo**

**Heavy as Heaven**

**The Devil on me, two ton's too**

**Brunette: If you are what you say you are, a superstar**

**Then have no fear, camera is here**

**And the microphones**

**And they wanna know oh, oh, oh, oh (the return)**

**Blonde: If you are what you say you are, a superstar**

**Then have no fear, the crowd is here**

**And the lights are on**

**And they wanna show oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah**

**Brunette: And you better wear your shades**

**The spotlights here can burn holes through the stage**

**Down to the basement pass the Indian graves**

**Where the dinosaurs laid**

**Then out through China, nearly miss the airliners**

**Magnified times five, 'less it's pointed at the rhymer**

**Ricochets off the moon and sets the forest ablaze**

**Now that's important to say**

**'cause even with all that most of us don't want it to fade**

**Blonde: We want it to braid, meaning we want it to grow**

**Meaning we want it to stay**

**Like the governor called and he told him to wait**

**Un-strap him from the chair and put him back in his cage**

**The audience ain't fazed**

**And they ain't gonna clap and they ain't gonna praise**

**They want everything back that they've paid**

**'cause they've been waiting since ten to see the lights get dim**

**Raven haired: If you are what you say you are, a superstar**

**Then have no fear, the crowd is here**

**And the lights are on**

**And they wanna show oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah**

**Red head: So chauffeur chauffeur come and take me away**

**'cause I've been standing in this line for like five whole days**

**Me and security ain't getting along**

**And when I got to the front, they told me all the tickets were gone**

**So just take me home were the mood is mellow**

**And the roses are grown, M&M's are yellow**

**And the light bulbs around my mirror don't flicker**

**Blonde: Everybody gets a nice autograph picture**

**One for you and one for your sister**

**Who had to work tonight but is an avid listener**

**Every songs her favourite song and mics don't feedback**

**All the reviewers say ''You need to go and see that''**

**And everybody claps 'cause everybody is pleased**

**And then they all take the stage and start performin' for me**

**Like, ha ha ha ha ha**

**ha ha ha ha ha ha**

**Raven haired: If you are what you say you are, a superstar**

**Then have no fear, camera is here**

**And the microphones**

**And they wanna know oh, oh, oh, oh yeah**

**If you are what you say you are, a superstar**

**Then have no fear**

I couldn't help but stare. They were good. No. They were AMAZING! I have never heard such a good boy band. Their voices... just... Oh God. They made their inside the hotel and all the girl bands started to scream and get hyper. Of coarse, we didn't scream and shout. Bubbles almost did, but Buttercup nudged her. But... as soon as they took off their shades... I looked at the red head's eyes and they were... red... I only know one person with red eyes and that's...

**OK! Cliffy! Actually... it's not a cliffy since you know who they are anyways... so.. yeah!**


	3. Chapter 3: Disguises

**And I am back for another chapter of 'I Wanna Be A Rockstar'**

**Chapter 3**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I only know one person with red eyes and that's... none other than Brick Jojo from the Rowdyruff Boys! Oh God! No no no! Hey! It actually makes sense... RRB... Rowdyruff Boys... That's what it stands for! I looked at the girls and they recognised them as well. We made our way to the very back of the screaming girls and bands. We knelt down so they couldn't see us.

'' This isn't happening... '' Buttercup said.

'' If they don't see us then we can maybe we can get home without any trouble. '' Bubbles said.

'' But who's the brunette? '' I asked.

'' That's Mitch from Kindergarten! Remember? '' Robin said. We all gave her 'Seriously?' looks. '' What? ''

'' How can you remember? '' Buttercup asked.

'' Um... no reason.. '' Bubbles, Buttercup and I all exchanged knowing looks. Robin remembers a crushy!

'' Someone has a cruuuuush! '' Bubbles sang.

'' Oh please! It's not like you don't have a crush on that Blonde one... wait... Boomer! That's it! You thought he was cute when we were younger. '' Robin gave Bubbles a 'Pwned' look. Bubbles started to blush a deep red and suddenly, she stood up and shouted at her.

'' I DO NOT! THAT'S JUST A... a.. AHHH! '' She screamed so loud that everyone stopped screaming at the RRB and looked our way. Even the RRB did! Oh shit oh shit oh shit. We had to hide or something. I hid my eyes behind my hair and my sisters copied.

'' Haha! Sorry gotta go! We.. uh.. My sister had an injury! '' I laughed awkwardly and dragged my band to our room. I shut the door and put my back against it. I breathed hard. I seriously hope they didn't recognise us. I slid down the door.

'' Oh... What are we going to do? '' I asked aloud.

'' Rowdyruff Boys or not! We are staying here if they like it or not! '' Buttercup yelled.

'' But what if they recognise us?! '' Robin yelled.

'' Oh please! What will they do? Sing at us? ''

'' Well... they could use their powers and we'd have to fight? '' Bubbles suggested.

'' So? ''

'' Well... we've never beat them with powers... it's always embarrassing them or kissing them... we all know what happened when we kissed them last time... '' I said. Buttercup shuddered.

'' Well, I don't care. We'll embarrass them again. We'll have sex with them if that'll stop them! '' Buttercup shouted. I immediately looked disgusted at her. So did Robin and Bubbles.

'' Are you serious?! '' Robin asked.

'' Um... now that I think about it... no.. '' I face palmed.

'' You know what? Buttercup. You are right. '' I said.

'' WE'RE HAVING SEX WITH THEM?! '' Bubbles freaked out.

'' No no no! Dear God NO! We're gonna stay here and have fun. They can't tell us not to sing. ''

'' Yeah! '' Robin fist pumped.

'' And if they try to fight us, we'll just ignore them and have moar fun! '' Buttercup added.

'' Yeah! '' Robin fist pumped again.

'' And maybe we'll become friends or even more... '' Bubbles said.

'' Ye- Wait whaaa? '' We all looked at her with 'Say what?!' faces.

'' What? I only said I don't like Boomer because we were in public... '' I gave her a death glare that if they tried anything in the bedroom... oh boy was I gonna knock the daylights out of her and then I'd have to call the cops because Buttercup will probably murder Boomer. Famous or not.

'' It's like 10:00 now... what shall we do? '' Robin asked.

'' Indoor stuff. Come on! They've gotta have something inside this hotel. '' Buttercup said.

'' Let's go incognito. '' I suggested. They looked at me with 'You are such a nerd' faces. I rolled my eyes. '' Let's go in disguises! '' I said flinging my arms in the air. Then, all at once they all said 'Oooh!' I facepalmed. I took my bow off and tied my hair up. I put on a pair of nerdy glasses and I stole- I mean borrowed Buttercup's leather jacket. She won't mind.

'' Hey! '' I heard her yell. I turned to face her.

'' Can I just wear it? Pleeeease? No one would expect Blossom Utonium if she wore a leather jacket. '' She rolled her eyes and walked out of my room. That was her way of saying 'Yes'. I went back into the living room to see Bubbles with her hair down and wearing a head band. Buttercup had a small pink bow in her hair and Robin had her hair tied up with she wore a purple beret.

'' Great! Let's go! '' I said.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

We made our way to the lounge were there was arcades, discos and snooker tables. They even had a mixer table! I'm old enough to drink.. right? 18+ I think.. yeah. Ugh.. I look so girly with this bow. I feel like Blossom. There was nobody here. Just us! Yaaa! I headed for the Wii and inserted Just Dance 4. I danced to Katy Perry, Teenage Dream. (Idk if that's on JD4! I'm sorry!) I finished with 5 stars. And a score of 1206. Like usual.

'' Not bad. '' I heard someone say behind me. I immediately turned around and saw... the green-eyed, perverted, cocky, thinks-he's-so-tough... Butch Jojo leaning his elbow on the door frame. I stood there. Silent. Where the hell did Blossom, Bubbles and Robin go?! Dammit! '' I bet I could do better though. '' That son of a...

'' Oh yeah? I'm like the Just Dance queen! '' I said back to him.

'' We'll see about that. '' He said getting off the door and walking towards me. I handed him the Wii remote. He even put it on hard! I only had it on Medium. He went on Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5. I didn't bother watching. As soon he finished, I looked at his score... 5 stars with... 2580?! But.. but..

'' But... I... you... how the...? '' He chuckled at my confusion. I stared blankly at the TV until I felt arms wrap around me. What the foop? The son of a monkey wrapped his arms around me! I struggled a little until he put his mouth next to my ear. He breathed on it a little.

'' So... what's your name? '' He whispered on my ear. It felt so... Oh sweet Jesus... I think I was about to fall... falling... no?

'' I... uh... I'm Marcy... Yeah... Short for Marceline. '' I said. What? Adventure Time is epic!

'' Sweet. '' He let me go and I could breath again. '' I need to go. The fangirls should be here soon. I'll see ya around. '' And with that, he left. Did I just get _turned on_ by a Rowdyruff?! Oh sweet motherbitch! I let out a frustrated sigh and walked off. Not before I heard a cough. I turned around immediately. Why?! Why God!? Why must you hate me?! The Devil- Um... Doris... Ah! What's the difference? Doris stood there, red and angry.

'' What do you want? '' I hissed.

'' ME?! What the hell were you doing with my husband?! '' I almost burst out laughing. I had to hold my tough position though. I bit my lip and snickered.

'' Well it's not my fault that your 'husband' challenged me at Wii Just Dance 4. He said he was better than me! '' I exclaimed.

'' And is he? '' Ok... help...

'' Um.. well... *sigh * yes... ''

'' I'm not surprised. You suck at dancing. My Butchie-poo is the best dancer out of the RRB. '' She suddenly got hearts in her eyes and started to talk about her... ugh... Butchie-poo. I slowly started to sneak out, but she got me again.

'' Oh! And what the hell were you doing in his arms? '' I sighed.

'' Hey! He came onto _me_. That stupid son of a monkey wrapped his arms around me! I didn't ask for any of it! '' I shouted at her. Then, I walked off. I had enough of her shit.

'' HEY! I'm only saying this once, stay away from my man! You can't have him! ''

'' Oh please! You can keep him! But it's not my fault if the bastard walks my way. '' I left. I smiled. Sadly for you Doris, I don't think you'll be my counterpart's wife anytime soon. If I know Butch, he's likes the Tomboy kind and Doris is wayyyy out of his league. Wait a minute... the Tomboy kind-

'' Hey Buttercup. I think we should get some rest. '' Blossom said from no where.

'' What the- How the- Where the hell were you?! '' I shouted.

'' Haha... um.. we.. uh.. left for the library, indoor mall and technology centre. Why? What happned? ''

'' Oh! Well, ya know! Got my ass pwned is Just Dance 4 by a Ruff. He sexually harassed me. No big deal. '' I said sarcasticly.

'' Wait... did you say sexually harassed? THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KILL THAT CELEBRITY! '' Robin said from somewhere. She popped up next the Blossom. Then, Bubbles came walking into the corridor with at least 10 bags of clothes.

'' Heyy! I think we should- ''

'' We know. '' Blossom, Robin and I said. We headed upstairs to our room and plopped onto our beds.

'' You know... I bought all these clothes for you as well... '' Bubbles said. On cue, Robin and I groaned. I hope we just don't bump into the Rowdyruff Boys again. I don't know about Mitch though. He could probably recognise us... maybe.

**And another chapter done! The girls are taking a big risk. **


	4. Chapter 4: PARTY IN DA USA!

**Next chapter! BTW.**

**To Anonymous:**

**Yes. Bunny is Purple, but I'm just using her colour for Robin and Mitch now.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been on for another entire firetruck! Please don't kill me! *dodges fireball* OK you're mad. But I'll make it up to you by posting double chapters. Happy? *jumps over bullets* I'M SORRY!**

**Chapter 4**

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

Today, we are going to the beach! I knew there was a beach here. Luckily, I bought new swimsuits for us! They're so cute as well! I wore a blue two-piece that... sorta showed my um... breasts a little... oh well! I'll just buy another one later! Tee hee! I made Robin wear her purple bikini with flowers on. I didn't even need to ask Blossom to put on her hot pink one-piece with no back. The, there was Buttercup... I had to _force _her into that two-piece. Hey! I actually chose something she would like! A green bikini with the words 'Dangerous' in black on the top bit.

'' It's... kinda tight... '' She said.

'' Nonsence! If it is, then loosen it a little. '' I suggested. She loosened the top bit and walked into her room. She came back out in a white jacket and denim shorts and... a green surfboard?

'' How the hell did you fit that in you suitcase? '' Robin asked.

'' Um.. to be honest.. I don't even know. '' I rolled my eyes and walked out with my band following me.

'' Does anyone know when our first battle is? '' I asked.

'' Um.. yeah... tomorrow. I have a soooong! '' Blossom sung the last part.

'' Good. Coz I got none. Better not be some stupid song to remember the periodic table. '' Buttercup said. Blossom gave her a 'I take that very offensive' look. Buttercup shrugged. We made our way to the back where the beach was. Buttercup immediately stripped from her jacket and shorts and headed for the waves. It was kinda awkward since some boys were watching. Scratch that. All the boys watched I picked her jacket and shorts up and put them on a deck chair. Blossom decided to go to some library she found. Robin and I were left.

'' What do you want to do? '' I asked.

'' Let's go and check that out! '' She said pointing to a giant stage. She dragged me towards it. I had a bad feeling because we didn't have our disguises on.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I immediately started to swim into the waves. I found a large one and swam up to it. Then, I found myself on top of it surfing like a pro. I felt the air on my face and it felt really good to be- what the...? AHHHH! I immediately fell from my board and into the ocean. Some stupid idiot surfed over me! I am going to pound the life out of that son of a motherbitch. I swam back up to the surface and grabbed my surfboard. And I saw that son of a... monkey?! Damn it! It's Butch! That's it. He dies tonight!

'' What the truck?! What the hell were you do- '' I screamed at his face. I realised he was only in his swimming trunks. He had an 8 pack... DAYUM! What the hell has he been doing while we were in Townsville? What the hell am I thinking about my counterpart? He was just laying on his surfboard...

'' Oops sorry Marcy. By the way... you might be missing something... '' He didn't look at me but pointed to my chest. I looked down to see that I lost my bikini top. I went red as Brick's cap and covered myself. I loosened it too much.. AAAARGH! I was really about to kill someone. That someone might just be Butch. He sighed as I swam with my surfboard to the surface.. still red... I got out of the sea and started to search for Bubbles or Robin or Blossom. Everyone... no.. everyBOY was looking at me like some piece of meat... I was about to kill the whole beach until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Butch standing there with his hands behind his back.

'' What the fuck do you want?! '' I screamed in his face.

'' Wow. You really _are_ what's on your bikini top. '' He said as he handed me my... bikini top. I snatched it off of him and headed for the changing room... still red... I came back out with the top tightly tied. I sighed. I felt another tap on my shoulder. I jumped and let out a yelp. It was Butch again... but how did...

'' Stop being a ninja! '' I shouted at him. There was a look of silence... then he burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes. He stopped laughing and grabbed my hand! He dragged me towards the stage thingie in the middle of the beach. WTF? Robin and Bubbles was there with Mitch and Boomer. Oh shit! What if they recognise us?

'' Hey, so you gonna sing or something? '' He asked me. I was all 'wtf?' on him. He chuckled and pushed me up on stage. Boomer and Mitch did the same with my sisters. Brick pushed Blossom onto the stage from nowhere and now we had all eyes on us.

'' Ladies and gentlemen. Our beach entertainment shall be performed by the PPG! '' Kitty said. She had somehow popped up from no where. Everyone cheered for us... oh God why?! Stupid RRB...

'' Does that stand for something? '' A person asked from the crowd. Oh no... if the RRB hear that we're the Powerpuff Girls.. oh Christ! But then...

'' Um. Yeah but it doesn't matter. Take it away girls! '' Kitty added. Does she know...? I looked at the girls and they all looked puzzled. Blossom got the confidence to start.

**Party in the USA-Miley Cirus**

Blossom:** I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.****  
****With ****a dream****and my cardigan****  
**Bubbles: **Welcome to the land of fame excess,****  
****Am I gonna fit in?**

Buttercup: **Jumped in the cab,  
****Here I am for the first time  
****Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
**Robin: **This is all so crazy  
****Everybody seems so famous**

Blossom: **My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick**

Bubbles: **Too much pressure and I'm nervous,****  
**Buttercup:**That's when the taxi man turned on the radio****  
**Robin: **And a Jay-Z song was on****  
****And a Jay-Z song was on****  
****And a Jay-Z song was on**

And we started to dance.

All: **So I put my hands up****  
****They're playing my song,****  
****And the butterflies fly away****  
****I'm noddin' my head like yeah****  
****Movin' my hips like yeah****  
****I got my hands up,****  
****They're playin' my song****  
****I know I'm gonna be OK****  
****Yeah, it's a party in the USA****  
****Yeah, it's a party in the USA**

Blossom:** Get to the club in my taxi cab**

Bubbles**: ****Everybody's looking at me ****now****  
**Buttercup: **Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?****  
**Robin: **She gotta be from out of town"**

Blossom: **So hard with my girls not around me**

Bubbles: **It's definitely not a Nashville party****  
**Buttercup:**'cause all I see are stilettos****  
**Robin: **I guess I never got the memo**

Blossom: **My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick**

Bubbles:**Too much pressure and I'm nervous****  
**Buttercup: **That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune****  
**Robin: **And a Britney song was on****  
****And a Britney song was on****  
****And a Britney song was on**

All: **So I put my hands up**

**They're playing my song,****  
****And the butterflies fly away****  
****I'm noddin' my head like yeah****  
****Movin' my hips like yeah****  
****I got my hands up,****  
****They're playin' my song****  
****I know I'm gonna be OK****  
****Yeah, it's a party in the USA****  
****Yeah, it's a party in the USA**

Blossom: **Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)**

**Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)****  
****Something stops me every time (every time)****  
****The DJ plays my song and I feel alright**

All: **So I put my hands up**

**They're playing my song,****  
****And the butterflies fly away****  
****I'm noddin' my head like yeah****  
****Movin' my hips like yeah****  
****I got my hands up,****  
****They're playin' my song****  
****I know I'm gonna be OK****  
****Yeah, it's a party in the USA****  
****Yeah, it's a party in the USA**

All: **So I put my hands up****  
****They're playing my song,****  
****And the butterflies fly away****  
****I'm noddin' my head like yeah****  
****Movin' my hips like yeah****  
****I got my hands up,****  
****They're playin' my song****  
****I know I'm gonna be OK****  
****Yeah, it's a party in the USA****  
****Yeah, it's a party in the USA**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

We ended with a pose that got everyone cheering like crazy asylum. Kitty winked at us and we smiled back. She must of known. We had to find out. I looked at the RRB. They were staring at us like a piece of meat. Hah! Silly boys.. God I sound like 5 year old Bubbles... ugh.. I dragged my band over to Kitty but we were stopped by the RRB.

'' Wow... just.. wow... '' That was all Mitch could say.

'' You were... amaz- ''

'' HOT! '' Butch interrupted Boomer. I could see everyone blushing crazily. THEY WERE OUR ENEMY! I saw Buttercup blushing the hardest. Oh Buttercup! I looked behind them to see Kitty walking off.

'' We.. uh... have to go! We'll see you around. '' I said while pulling my band towards Kitty before she left.

**Brick's P.O.V**

Wow. They looked so epic up there. Christy looked so hot. I swear she looked awfully familiar. Red hair... always wears pink... come on Brick! Think!

'' Hey don't those girls look familiar? '' Butch asked.

'' Yeah I know right? '' Mitch said.

'' I can't put my finger on it... '' I said.

'' Wow. They... looked... HOT! '' Butch exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

'' I call dibs on Marcy! '' He added.

'' Who? ''

'' Green-eyes. ''

'' Oh. Wait! You can't put dibs on girls! You're saying that like she's an item. ''

'' Oh whatever anyways- ''

'' Hi Butchykins! '' WTF? We turned around to see 4 girls standing there. I swear I've seen that one with the pom pom hair...

'' Um.. who let you here? Securi- '' Before I could call for security, the one with the giant mole on her nose put her finger on my lips. The mole was massive! I swear it was looking at me... Oh God get her off of me! Puff balls was chest to chest with Mitch (poor Mitch...) The short one was hugging Butch. (Poor Butch...) And the (kinda chubby) brunette one was on top of Boomer on the sandy floor. (FORGET BUTCH AND MITCH! Boomer is freaking dying there!) I was about to use my powers but this (giant mole) chick held onto me like there was no tomorrow. OH GOD! I CAN FEEL THE MOLE ON ME! I was being squeezed to death so I couldn't breath.

'' Oh Bricky! Together, we'll make the perfect couple! '' The chick said.

'' Um.. who... are.. you?! '' I managed to get out.

'' *gasp * You don't remember me? Of coarse you wouldn't know those three but me?! '' Poof balls said.

'' Um.. some crazy chicks that kill people with hugs? '' Butch suggested. The girls laughed... creepy...

'' I'm Princess Morebucks! Remember? I was in your kindergarten! '' She hissed the last part. Ahh! Her!

'' Oh God no! Why!? Just why!? What the hell are you doing here?! '' Mitch shouted.

'' Winning this competition and then we're getting married to you! '' Giant mole girl said.

'' I'm Sandy! '' The (chubby) girl on Boomer said. Boomer attempted to sit up, but... no.. just no...

'' I'm Penelope. '' The girls on me said. Oh God! I can feel the mole again!

'' I'm Doris. '' The one hugging Butch said. I think Butch was about to die.

'' And of coarse, you know me. '' Princess said.

'' Yep. Porncess Morefucks. '' I retorted.

'' God! Please! Send me an angel to save me! '' Butch gasped out.

**Robin's P.O.V**

Blossom dragged us towards Kitty. She tapped her shoulder and she smiled when she turned around.

'' What can I do ya for? '' She asked.

'' Um... do you know who we are? '' Buttercup asked. She smirked.

'' Yep. The Powerpuff Girls from Townsville. You have superpowers and stuff and you save the day before bedtime. '' She said. We all gasped and jumped back. '' Don't worry! I'll keep it between us. '' We sighed in relief.

'' Um.. you know the RRB? '' Blossom asked.

'' Yep. ''

'' Um.. do they still have their powers? ''

'' Yeah. They don't use it in public anymore. ''

'' Could you... tell us what changed them? ''

'' Well, when I met them, they were being beaten up by a group of villains, because they refused to help them build some stupid machine to make you guys turn into animals. I mean, how stupid is that? '' Kitty exclaimed. '' Why would they want you to be animals? I mean, that's just stupi- ''

'' We get the point. What happened next? '' I asked.

'' Heheh... sorry... got carried away.. anyways.. I beat up all the villains and saved them from some... blah blah ya know.. and then I adopted them but I decided to be like their aunt. They grew up with me and once they were 18, they sang for a charity event and a talent scout or whatever they are heard the whole thing. They became rockstars and stopped being evil. I don't think they remember you. I don't know if they still have a grudge against you or not, but I suggest you keep low... just for now. Just until I find out if their OK with you. ''

'' Thanks Kitty! '' Blossom said.

'' Now I gotta go and find them. ''

'' We'll help! '' We followed Kitty to the stage again and found the sluts rubbing up against the RRB. Ewww... just eww.. They haven't noticed us yet so Kitty coughed... loudly.. They looked up from the boys and glared at us.

'' Can't you see we're busy? '' Princess said.

'' Look, Porncess, you and your slut army need to remove yourselves from my nephews because they have to... uh... '' She looked at us.

'' Escort these around! '' If I had water, I would do a spit take. She mouthed a 'sorry' to us. I bit my lip.

'' N-now if you'll move off of my chauffeur thank you. '' Boomer immediately jumped up, making Sandy fall onto her ass on the floor.

'' Gladly! '' He said, while grabbing Bubbles arm and running off. Butch pushed Doris off of him and picked Buttercup up bridal style.

'' My angel has come! Literally and metaphorically! '' Kitty rage shushed him. What was up with her? Mitch and Brick ran up to us and Mitch took my hand and ran as fast as he could. Leaving Blossom with Brick. I still wonder what Butch was talking about with angels.

**Ok end of chapter. Next chapter will be about how they spend their day. One by one. Please don't hate me still... *matrix under dodgeball* Eep!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sorry but IT'S THE REDS!

**BTW I have three more story types to add to the list. *ducks from orange juice* ORANGE JUICE? SERIOUSLY?!**

**5. Powerpuffs in Wonderland (In progress)**

**6. PPG Pirate Story**

**7. Past to future/vice versa (You may use these story ideas if you want. Including the ones at the start.)**

**Chapter 5**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Brick grabbed my hand and we ran away from the sluts. I blushed a little as he held my hand. Why didn't I wear more to disguise myself? I only wore my nerd glasses to hide my eyes. We stopped at the foot of a building.

'' Do you know how much happiness is inside me right now? '' He said. I chuckled.

'' So what were you and Penelope doing? ''

'' So you know her? '' I nodded. '' Well, I was about to call for security, until Penny's giant football- sorry, mole was looking right into my soul. '' I laughed at his nickname and simile for her.

'' So, where'd you wanna go? '' I asked.

'' Mmm... how about a stroll along the beach? '' I nodded like a puppy. Then, he took my hand and pulled me towards his (topless) chest. We touched chest to chest and I blushed a little which is NOT what I should do when my enemy hugs me. We hugged for a moment before he let me go and grabbed my hand to run off towards the sunset. (Yes... I know... romantic crap...) Wow. The sun is already setting. We walked along the beach, talking about our interests and stuff. Turns out that Brick has more in common with me than I thought... Well... I guess he IS my counterpart...

'' Hey look! They're having a Carnival! '' I said after pointing to a large area with all sorts of carnival crap. I looked at Brick who was standing there just staring at the carnival until he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards it like the speed of light. Seriously. Speed of light. I'm guessing he still has his powers.

'' OMG what shall we go on first!? Quick before the fangirls come! '' I looked around. I could hear the screaming already. I grabbed Brick's hand and pulled him to the giant roller coaster ride. I looked up at it. I regretted pulling him here now. We got on since the line wasn't that long and it went super fast. I closed my eyes and held onto Brick's arm. I know... it's embarrassing to ask your enemy for comfort, but... yeah. Once the ride ended, I let go of Brick blushing. I was hoping he didn't notice but telling by the smirk on his face... he did. I sighed trying to get the blush to go away, but it just grew bigger (**THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID**) when he pulled me into his chest.

'' So, what do you want to go on now? '' This is not good. I shouldn't be aroused by my enemy. What the hell am I doing?

'' Hmm... how about the Ferris Wheel? '' He pouted.

'' Come on! It's dark now! By now, every girl would be wanting to go on the Tunnel of Luuuuurv... '' He smirked at me and I gave him a not amused face. That blush was still there though, so it wasn't as effective. He chuckled and led us to the Ferris Wheel. I watched from a high distance at all the people and stuff. I think I saw my sisters as well with their counterpart. Except Robin and Mitch of coarse. I turned to see Brick look at me with a blank face.

'' What's up? '' I said.

'' By now, the girl should be holding onto my arm and saying 'It's so high, Brick. I'm scared.' ''

I rolled my eyes. He doesn't know that I can fly yet so good. His ego has become over 9000 after he became a rockstar. Well, it wasn't like it wasn't BEFORE he became a rockstar. I went over to sit next to him and I held onto his arm.

'' Oh Brick! I'm so scared! I might fall out! '' I said, in a 'mocking a fan girl' tone. He chuckled.

'' Still, you're pretty brave though. '' I rolled my eyes yet again. We got off of the wheel and Brick said he wanted to show me something. He led me towards a building. Then, I realised it was a bar. I hesitated until Brick said to be young. But not too young or else we're not allowed in. I let him lead me inside and ordered a drink for me. I had never drunk in my life. It was because of... nevermind. I lifted the glass. I looked at Brick who was drinking a cocktail. I gave him a 'no fair!' look. He smiled and said

'' You need something to go tipsy. Plus, I have a night concert tonight so I can't get too drunk '' I shrugged and drank the glass.

30 minutes later...

'' Hahaha! '' I started to laugh uncontrollably at Brick for some reason. Yep. I was drunk. I started to get an idea. I stood on the bar table thingie... heheheh... thingie... anyways, I looked at the bartender who knew exactly what I was thinking and he put the music on.

**Raise your glass-P!nk**

**Right, right, turn off the lights****  
****We're gonna ****lose ****our minds tonight****  
****What's the deal, yo?****  
****I love when it's all too much****  
****5 a.m. turn the radio up****  
****Where's the rock 'n roll? ****Party crasher, penny snatcher****  
****Call me up if you're a gangsta****  
****Don't be fancy, just get dancy****  
****Why so serious?**

I started to dance and everyone joined in on the dance floor. I was just dancing on the bartender's table. Brick decided to join me.

_**[Chorus]**_**  
****So raise your glass if you are wrong****  
****In all the right ways, all my underdogs****  
****We will never be, never be anything but loud****  
****And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks****  
****Won't you come on and come on and****  
****Raise your glass!****  
****Just come on and come on and****  
****Raise your glass!**_**[Verse 2]**_**  
****Slam, slam, oh hot damn****  
****What part of a party don't you understand?****  
****Wish you'd just freak out****  
****(Freak out already)****  
****Can't stop, coming in hot****  
****I should be locked up right on the spot****  
****It's so on right ****now****  
****(It's so fucking on right now)  
****Party crasher, penny snatcher****  
****Call me up if you're a gangsta****  
****Don't be fancy, just get dancy****  
****Why so serious?**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
****So raise your glass if you are wrong****  
****In all the right ways, all my underdogs****  
****We will never be, never be anything but loud****  
****And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks****  
****Won't you come on and come on and****  
****Raise your glass!****  
****Just come on and come on and****  
****Raise your glass!****  
****Won't you come on and come on and****  
****Raise your glass!****  
****Just come on and come on and****  
****Raise your glass!**

_**[Bridge]**_**  
****Oh shit! My glass is empty****  
****That sucks!  
****So if you're too school for cool****  
****(I mean)****  
****And you're treated like a fool****  
****(You're treated like a fool)****  
****You can choose to let it go****  
****We can always, we can always party on our own  
**_**[Chorus]**_**  
****So raise your (oh, fuck)****  
****So raise your glass if you are wrong****  
****In all the right ways, all my underdogs****  
****We will never be, never be anything but loud****  
****And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
****So raise your glass if you are wrong****  
****In all the right ways, all my underdogs****  
****We will never be, never be anything but loud****  
****And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks****  
****Won't you come on and come on and****  
****Raise your glass!****  
****Just come on and come on and****  
****Raise your glass!****  
****Won't you come on and come on and****  
****Raise your glass for me!****  
****Just come on and come on and****  
****Raise your glass for me!**

In the end, I fell dizzy, but before I fell onto the floor, Brick caught me and picked me up in bridal style. I was pretty drunk so I almost said to him something flirty but stopped myself since I wore off some drunkness by dancing. He sat me down on a stool. I went sober as soon as I realised that he was my enemy again.

'' Oh shit... what did you do to me? '' I asked quietly.

'' Got you into the partying mood. After you told me about all that studying in school, I decided to show you the wild side of life. '' He said, politely sipping his cocktail. I rolled my eyes... yet again.

'' Shall we go back to the carnival or are you gonna get drunk again? '' He asked.

'' Why would I want to get drunk again? '' He smirked and pulled me onto his lap.

'' So you and I can go to my room and we can have lots of wild fun in there... '' He said seductively. Me? And my counterpart, Brick? In the bedroom? Doing stuff? No.

'' Yeahh... lemme think... umm... No. '' I gave him a stern look while saying 'No'. He pulled me in some more until his mouth was right by my ear. Oh God! That's sensitive! '' Can you... let go of me... womanizer.. '' I breathed out. I swear I almost moaned as he breathed on my ear.

'' So? I screwed many girls but none are as pretty as you. '' He whispered into my ear.

'' I bet that's what you say to all of them you freaky bastard. ''

'' We can get freaky in the bedroom if you want... '' I pulled out of his grasp and sat back down on my chair. Either he was drunk or he's serious.

'' Fuck you. '' I literally slapped myself after saying that. Brick chuckled.

'' Well that's what I'm trying to- ''

'' Don't even answer that. '' I said, shoving my hand in his face. He sighed and finally gave up.

'' Alright then! Can we at least go on the Tunnel of love? '' I thought for a moment. Well, I guess there's nothing else to do and I hate to admit it, but I actually like spending time with Brick. He likes the things I like and he is actually smart like me. Isn't that a surprise? I followed him to the Tunnel of Love and we got on. I watched as tons of stars filled the tunnel then hearts and many more luminous things. He then looked at me and started to sing.

**One thing-One Direction**

**I've tried playing it cool****  
****But when I'm looking at you****  
****I can't ever be brave****  
****'Cause you make my heart race  
****Shot me out of the sky****  
****You're my kryptonite****  
****You keep making me weak****  
****Yeah, frozen and can't breathe  
****Something's gotta give now****  
****'Cause I'm dying just to make you see****  
****That I need you here with me now****  
****'Cause you've got that one thing  
****So get out, get out, get out of my head****  
****And fall into my arms instead****  
****I don't, I don't, don't know what it is****  
****But I need that one thing****  
****And you've got that one thing**

**Now I'm climbing the walls****  
****But you don't notice at all****  
****That I'm going out of my mind****  
****All day and all night  
****Something's gotta give ****now****  
****'Cause I'm dying just to know your name****  
****And I need you here with me now****  
****'Cause you've got that one thing  
****So get out, get out, get out of my head****  
****And fall into my arms instead****  
****I don't, I don't, don't know what it is****  
****But I need that one thing  
****So get out, get out, get out of my mind****  
****And come on, come into my life****  
****I don't, I don't, don't know what it is****  
****But I need that one thing****  
****And you've got that one thing  
****Woah-oh-oh-oh****  
****Woah-oh-oh-oh****  
****Woah-oh-oh-oh  
****You've got that one thing  
****Get out, get out, get out of my head****  
****And fall into my arms instead  
****So get out, get out, get out of my head****  
****And fall into my arms instead****  
****I don't, I don't, don't know what it is****  
****But I need that one thing  
****So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)****  
****And come on, come into my life****  
****I don't, I don't, don't know what it is****  
****But I need that one thing****  
****Yeah, you've got that one thing**

The ride had ended and I stood there amazed. He took my hand and he led me to his Midnight performance.

**So this is Chapter 5. 35 chapters to go! I can't wait for the Greens! (since they are my fave...) *flips over ninja stars* I'M SO EPIC! *Gets hit with eggs* Dafoop? Is this Britain's got talent?**


	6. Chapter 6: Kokoro means 'Heart'

**And I'm back and this is the Blues. Yes, this is the same time as the Reds.**

**BTW. Since my PM system is not working (not being dirty minded at ALL!), I have to say this here.**

**To TotallyRemixed1:**

**Where have I been all your life? Well, my good friend. I have been... IN NARNIA! Yes. Aslam invited me over for a tea party and I HAD to go! It was for future's sake! I stayed there all your life up until naow. There? Happy now? Good good! Also, yes I am insane. I LIIIIIKE being insane! And yes I am a girl... chick... whatever. Also, I shall grant your wish! See that? See those sparkles? Yep. That's the sign of... NEW CHAPTA! YUSHH!**

**BTW I cannot wait for the next Powerpuff girls Doshinji. I think that's how you spell it... BUTTERCUP KICKED SOME ASS IN THAT COMIC! I hope the RRB will be in the next chapters. BTW, since Bleedman doesn't reply to his commentors or something like that... I'm just gonna have to use Bell without him. Is that illegal? I think I need to ask him. Help pwease?**

**Chapter 6**

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

Boomer dragged me towards the beach and he stopped to take a break.

'' I'm Ashley. '' I said.

'' Boom-... you know me. '' He said. Wow. His ego is bigger than his IQ. Haha! '' So do you wanna go to the carnival. I haven't told Brick coz he goes hyper and then tries to get with a girl... if you know what I mean. '' I shivered. I hope Blossom will come back to our room OK... and with her virginity... Boomer took my hand and we ran towards the carnival.

'' You're in the competition right? '' I nodded. The place was quite lively and loud.

'' Hey you wanna do some singing? ''

'' Um... I... '' I didn't feel comfortable singing with my enemy but... I guess we're here to have fun. Plus, he doesn't recognise me. '' Alright then. '' I followed Boomer to a place with luminous lights.

'' You can pick the song if you want. '' Boomer showed me the machine that would pick a song. I looked at the songs.

'' OMG they have Vocaloid songs! (If you don't know what Vocaloid is I suggest you skip the songs that are about to come up '' I then realised that Boomer might not be able to sing Japanese.

'' No way! You like Vocaloid as well? '' I looked at him blankly for one second before smiling and nodding. '' Can you sing Japanese? '' I nodded. I picked one of the Len Kagamine and 96Neko songs.

'' I can't believe that 96neko isn't a Vocaloid. ''

'' I know right? It was such a shame. '' The music started to play and I started to dance the Happy Synthesizer dance. It's really complicated.

**Happy Synthesizer-Vocaloid (Len Kagamine and 96neko)**

**Both: HAPPY SYNTHESIZER kimi no mune no oku made  
Todoku you na MELODY kanaderu yo**

**(beat break)**

**Bubbles: Hakanaku chitta awai kataomoi  
Waraibanashi da ne ima to nareba  
Boomer: Miru mono subete kagayaite mieta  
Ano hibi ga kirei ni waratteru yo**

By now, we created a large crowd to watch us dance and sing.

**Bubbles: Gamensuru koto dake oboenakya ikenai no?  
"Otona ni natte choudai ne?" naranakute ii yo  
Boomer: Shiranai koto bakari shiranai nante ienakute  
"Taihen oniai de" uso tsuite gomen ne**

**Both: HAPPY SYNTHESIZER kimi no mune no oku made  
Todoku you na MELODY kanaderu yo  
Boomer: Tsumaranai "tatemae" ya ya na koto zenbu  
Keshite ageru kara kono oto de**

**Bubbles: Nan no torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu  
Sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto  
Boomer: Kokoro odoraseru kazaranai kotoba  
Denshion de tsutaeru yo**

**Suki ni naru koto rikutsu nanka ja nakute  
"Kojutsuke" nante iranainja nai?  
Bubbles: Jidai no sei to akirametara soko made  
Fumidasanakucha nani mo hajimaranai**

**Boomer: "****Gomen ne yoruosoku neru tokoro datta desho?"  
"Odoroita watashi mo kakeyou to shiteta  
Both: Kokoro no uragawa o kusugurareteru you na  
Hikareau futari ni shiawase na oto o**

**Both: HAPPY SYNTHESIZER hora ne tanoshiku naru yo  
Namida nuguu MELODY kanaderu yo  
Bubbles: Tsuyogaranaku tatte iinja nai? Betsu ni  
Jibun ni sunao ni nareba ii**

**Boomer: Nan no torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu  
Sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto  
Bubbles: Chotto tereru you na tanjun na kimochi  
Denshion de tsutaeru yo**

**Both: HAPPY SYNTHESIZER kimi no mune no oku made  
Todoku you na MELODY kanaderu yo  
Boomer: Tsumaranai "tatemae" ya ya na koto zenbu  
Keshite ageru kara kono oto de**

**Bubbles: Nan no torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu  
Sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto  
Boomer: Kokoro odoraseru kazaranai kotoba**

**Denshion de tsutaeru yo**

**Both: HAPPY SYNTHESIZER hora ne tanoshiku naru yo  
Namida nuguu MELODY kanaderu yo  
Tsuyogaranaku tatte iinja nai? Betsu ni  
Jibun ni sunao ni nareba ii**

**Nan no torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu  
Sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto  
Chotto tereru you na tanjun na kimochi  
Denshion de tsutaeru yo**

We finished strong and the crowd clapped loudly and cheered. I looked at Boomer who had a happy/shocked face on.

'' Wow. You're good. Most of the girls I meet hate Vocaloid. '' I shrugged.

'' I like Japanese songs. '' Boomer and I talked about our interests and we had more in common than we thought.

'' Wanna get something to eat? I'm starving! '' I smiled and nodded. I know how my counterpart can get when he does something energetic. We went up to a confectionery store and Boomer bought me a giant lollipop. He got himself some candyfloss. We sat down on a bench where people couldn't see us, because... you know. The fangirls. It was all quiet and peaceful. Nothing could be heard, but the wind. Nice and quiet.

'' OMG! You two were the couple that sang that Vocaloid song! ''

Until the fangirls/boys ask God where we are...

I guess God opened up a hole in the clouds and said... '' Bubbles... I hate you. ''

'' But why, God? ''

'' Because... you turned... _hardcore. _'' He hissed.

'' But... but I had to show my sisters... and... and- ''

'' Save it Bubbles! You were my favourite puff! '' He whined the last bit.

'' God! Wait! ''

'' No no! It's over! Everything is over! '' He started to close the clouds.

'' Wait! I can change! I swear! I- ''

'' Ashley? '' I blinked a few times until Boomer called my 'name'. '' Are you OK? You spaced out a little. '' I looked around to see that we were no longer in the 'peaceful' area. We were surrounded by tons of people.

'' Huh? What's going on? '' I asked.

'' Heheh. The audience want an encore. I have the perfect song! '' He walked to the stereo and I swear he had a smirk on his face when he turned. The music played and I immediately blushed... no.. not this song.. they'll think we're-! We're...

**Magnet-Vocaloid (Rin and Len)**

Bubbles: **kahosoi hi ga****kokoro no haji ni tomoru****  
****itsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujou****  
****watashi no chou****fukisoku ni tobi mawari****  
****anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa******

Boomer:**karami au yubi hodoite****kuchibiru kara shita he to****  
****yurusarenai koto naraba****naosara moe agaru no**

Boomer took my hand and we started to dance. It was something like the Waltz or Tango... I think...****

Bubbles:**dakiyosete hoshii****tashikamete hoshii****  
****machigai nado nain da to****omowasete****  
****KISU wo shite****nurikaete hoshii****  
****miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no******

Boomer:**sokubaku shite****motto hitsuyou toshite****  
****itoshii nara shuuchaku wo misetsukete****  
****[okashii] no ga****tamaranaku suki ni naru****  
****ikeru TOKO made ikeba ii yo******

Bubbles:**mayoi konda kokoro nara****kantan ni tokete yuku****  
****yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado****nai kurai ni******

Boomer:**kurikaeshita no ha****ano yume ja nakute****  
****magire mo nai genjitsu no watashi tachi****  
****furete kara****modorenai to shiru ****  
****sore de ii no...****dare yori mo taisetsu na anata******

Bubbles:**yoake ga kuru to fuan de****naite shimau watashi ni****  
****daijoubu to sasayaita anata mo****naite ita no?****  
****dakiyosete hoshii****tashikamete hoshii****  
****machigai nado nain da to****omowasete****  
****KISU wo shite****nurikaete hoshii****  
****miwaku no toki ni****yoishire oboretai ******

Boomer:**hikiyosete****MAGNET no you ni****  
****tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguri au****  
****fureteite****modorenakute ii****  
****sore de ii no****dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**

We ended by Boomer dipping me low as the last note ended. I looked deep into his eyes. They were so traumatizing.. like an ocean... I don't know how oceans are traumatizing, but they are... I snapped out of the trance when the crowds started to clap. Boomer brought me back up. I blushed a little. They whistled and clapped and cheered. Were we that good.

'' You make a good couple! '' Someone shouted. I blushed like crzy. Must... hide... blush.. Too late... ugh.. We waved and blew kisses then they left and we decided to walk along the beach... again.

'' Well.. that was... '' I started.

'' That was fun! '' I smiled. May the childish side of him be with him. WTF? Star Wars? I looked up to see him smirking a little. Then, I realised-

'' You chose that song on purpose! '' I gasped and put my hands on my mouth. He chuckled and put his hands up.

'' You caught me red-handed, Sherlock. '' I sighed.

'' I guess... it was.. kinda fun.. '' Wait? What did I just say...? To my evil counterpart? We talked some more.. and some more... and some MOAR! We were having a lot of fun. Then, a certain someone just HAD to come around to ruin everything.

'' Boomie! What are you doing with this thing? '' Sandy hissed the last part. I didn't flinch. I just glared at her.

'' I'm escorting her around the place. Now, if you'll excuse me. '' He turned around and took my hand. I blushed quite a lot. He walked off with me, but Sandy grabbed Boomer's hand and ripped him from me. Sandy was about to go in for a kiss! I couldn't watch so I turned away. There was silence before I turned back... to see... Brat?

**Greens will be chapter 8 I think. What the French Toast?! Brat?! Or as the RRB would say it in the episode ''What the...?'' Have you guys seen that part? LOL leading up to the first kiss!**


	7. Chapter 7: The answers to Brat (short)

**Yep. Back from the cliffy. BTW I've just noticed this. You know the people who don't have accounts and they review under some name? Have any of you had a review from them that was either mean or they don't get a certain part of the story? I think it's adorable that those 'Guests' are confused and/or hate the story since they don't write Fanfic and they don't understand it when people write a fanfic of PPG that is different from an episode. I got a hateful review on one of my stories but I just smiled and I just thought that it was adorable that they don't get it. I mean, when we didn't have an account, we posted reviews as 'Guests' and we put hateful and/or confused reviews, haven't we? Whenever you other fanfic writers get a hateful review, just ignore and think 'That person doesn't get how Fanfic works and we do.' Don't be mean to them back (even though you can't since you can't PM them) if even if they put something really mean. Just know that you guys know better and they don't know how Fanfiction works. Thank you for reading this part! BTW**

**To Brick's girl:**

**I almost forgot but then I re-read everything and found it.**

**Buttercup: Marcy**

**Bubbles: Ashley**

**Blossom: Christy/Christie... whatever...**

**Robin: (Why don't you reviewers give me a cool fake name for Robin?)**

**To TotallyRemixed1:**

**I shall yet again grant your wish. Here is your answer. Read below. (Well... maybe half of your answer...)**

**Chapter 7**

**Boomer's P.O.V**

I was ripped from Ashley's grasp by some stupid biatch. She pulled me towards her and I was inches away from kissing her! I embraced for the impact and pain and disgust. I closed my eyes and... my forehead hit something... or someone. I looked up to see... Brat?! KISSING SANDY?! Oh God... this is messed up. Sandy realised something and she opened her eyes. She let go of me and screamed so loud that I think my ears exploded... even though I don't have ears. Sandy was spitting on the beach trying to get the taste of Brat out. Brat wiped her mouth and turned towards me and Ashley.

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

Oh my God! Thank you so much Brat! Way to take one for the team! Omigod... What if she recognises me?! I started to walk away until I heard her voice.

'' Hey. Who's the blonde? You and her going out? '' I stopped walking away and blushed.

'' N-no! I'm just showing her around! '' Boomer explained.

'' OK then. '' Brat dusted her hands. '' By the way, That was a once in a lifetime thing. I'm never kissing some ugly chick for you or anyone ever again. I only did it because it would ruin the plan. '' I turned back. What plan?

'' What plan? '' Boomer asked. Brat immediately covered her mouth.

'' Not telling... yet. '' She said.

'' Whyyy!? '' Boomer whined.

'' Because I said so! ''

'' Fine. Anyways, this is Ashley. '' Boomer gestured towards me and I waved. Brat was seriously trying to figure my face out. I tried my best to not look like Bubbles.

'' Ashley meet Brat. '' She glared at me for some reason. '' I need to go and get the Midnight show ready. You guys should bond for a bit. Boomer left me with Brat. I waved Goodbye to him before getting tackled to the ground.

'' Alright, Ashley! You stay away from Boomer! Bubbles should be with him! You're going to ruin everything! '' She shouted at me.

'' Brat! It's me! Bubbles! '' I said. I got my hair into pigtails and returned my self to me. She looked at me for a minute before getting off of me.

'' What the hell are you doing trying to be someone else?! ''

'' Me and my sisters are... sort of... hiding from the RRB. ''

'' What the- Why? What? Why the hell would you do that?! '' She was shouting at me now.

'' Well... we kind of... '' I explained everything about how we are competing in the battle and how the RRB might remember us and how we might have to fight them but lose because we never won by fighting. She understood and said that she'd keep our secret.

'' Thanks for understanding. ''

'' Well... that's what friends are for. '' Yep. We're friends. We got a truce ages ago.

'' What brings you here anyways? '' I asked.

'' That's a secret. A secret that I have to keep from you. '' I nodded.

'' Where are your sisters? ''

'' Still in our dimension. They'll be here in a few days. ''

'' What do we do Brat? What if they find out about us and... we might not be able to fight them... ''

'' Do you even know if they hate you? ''

'' Well... no but we want to be safe and find out stuff first. ''

'' Oh... OK I'll help get info out of them as well. ''

'' I can't believe they're rockstars now! ''

'' Yeah well... they're good singers. You know Princess and her bitches are gonna find out that- ''

'' Yeah yeah... we know... but we try to keep that secret from them. '' Brat and I walked towards the Midnight show stage to watch the RRB perform. '' You and Boomer gettin' it on yet? '' I jumped back and blushed at the thought. '' I'm joking! I'm joking! Of coarse you haven't... yet.. '' She walked on. I wondered what she meant.

**Yep... reeeeally short but... yeah. Brat is here. Her sisters will make an appearance. And I still don't know about the Bell and Blaine thing. I'll have to ask the owner of Blaine for permission to use him. Sad thing is... I don't know who the owner of him ****_is. *_****Sigh* **


	8. Chapter 8: Butts that glow

**Yush! So I am back! Sorry it took forever to update. I have to do homework and I had an inside fight with myself. So it was real me against 'NyanicornYaY' me. The argument went something like this...**

**Kitty: WHY ARE YOU NOT UPDATING?!**

**Me: Because I have homework!**

**Kitty: Well hurry up and do yo' homework!**

**Me: I don't wanna!**

**Kitty: GET YO ASS ON FANFIC THEN!**

**Me: But homework!**

**Kitty: TYPE I SAY! TYPE!**

**Me: *goes on 'Live life to the Rockstar max * Maybe if I type the next chapter really fast, I can do my homework as well!**

**Kitty: Yeah so hurry up! Yo' fans are waiting!**

**Me: *typing the next chapter ***

**Kitty: Type faster! Education is one of yo' responsibilities! You wanna write fanfic? You have to do yo' homework as well!**

**Me: I'M TYPING AS FAST AS I CAN!**

**Kitty: NO YOU'RE NOT!**

**Me: OH AND STOP GOING GANGSTER ON ME!**

**Kitty: TYPE FASTER THEN!**

**Me: STOP YELLING AT ME!**

**Kitty: YOU STOP YELLING AT ME!**

**And that's how my argument with myself went. I support talking to yourself, because I am not ashamed to be weird. If you don't like that, DEAL WITH IT. Thank you!**

**BTW the results have come in and Robin's fake name shall be... Jazz! … min... Yep. Jazzmine! This name is from Kyogan-Saori! Thank you Kyogan! And I would also like to thank LuvChipmukPPG and gomez-girl for reviewing cool names as well! The decision is made and it's Jazzmine! Or Jazz. Or Jazzy. Or Mini.**

**Chapter 8**

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

Butch carried me away from the bitches. I was blushing the whole way. He finally stopped and sighed in relief.

'' So do you wanna play some more Wii or shall we do some singing? ''

'' Can you put me down first? '' I hissed. He scoffed and gently put me down.

'' I wanna show you this song I wrote. I haven't shown my brothers yet. '' I let him lead me to a building with tons of microphones and instruments. He took an ear microphone and placed it in his ear and putting the microphone by his mouth. He took a guitar and

**I hate everything about you-Three Days Grace**

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

He put the guitar and ear microphone away and walked up to me. I couldn't help but think that his song was about me. Or Buttercup me at least.

'' What do you think, Marcy? ''

'' It's... Great! I absolutely love it! You should show your brothers. '' I said. Does he love Buttercup- I mean me? I mean... the song makes sense... ish. He has been hating me since he was born. Has his feelings changed? I can't... No! I can't think these things! Brain! SHUT THE FUCK UP!

'' Thanks. It's... dedicated to someone. '' I knew it. Actually... I shouldn't jump to conclusions... But... but... but- He took me by my hand and we ran to a cafe. '' Hey you going to our Midnight Show? ''

I shrugged.

'' Whatever. '' I ordered a caramel frappie. (McDonalds! Ino!) Before I could pay, Butch handed the waiter an $100 note so fast that all I saw was a blur. (Don't know if dollar sign comes after or before...) I put my money back in my purse. The waiter handed me my caramel frappie and Butch his coke.

'' Hey, do you feel weird that your still in your swimming costume? '' I asked. He smirked.

'' Nope. You? '' I brought my eyebrows together in confusion at his smirk.

'' Meh. ''

'' Did you feel weird when you _didn't _have your costume on? '' He smirk widened as my eyes went wide. I was about to throw an energy ball at him but stopped myself. Instead I looked away and blushed while he laughed like an idiot. He finally got himself together and sat back up. I gave him a 'Not amused' face.

'' I'm sorry... I was just- ''

'' Perverted? '' I finished for him.

'' Whatever. '' Yep. He's still my counterpart. We walked and talked for a while and to my surprise, he had a lot in common with me. I mean, I know he's my counterpart, but seriously?! It's like we're both the same person. He told an amazingly funny joke and I started to laugh so hard that I had to hold the wall for support. I finally got myself together and stood back up. He was smiling at me. Not some cocky smirk. Smiling. An actual smile. I looked a little confused at him.

'' You should smile more often. Alls you've been doing since you came here was frowning, sighing and growling. '' I frowned. But that soon turned into a smile after I realised what he said.

'' Well... I've been through a lot. '' I shrugged. He pulled me into a hug. Damn, boys are really lazy. Why don't they ever put a shirt on? Not that I mind that Butch hasn't got a shirt, but it's just that- Wait... Slow down Cuppo... we DON'T want to go down that road...

'' Come on. Let's go back to the carnival. I wanna show you something. '' He pulled me towards the carnival again. We went through crowds of fanboys and girls. At the end of the carnival there was a giant cliff. We ran around it and found a cave. We went in and it was kinda dark, but I refuse to hold on to Butch. Pfft! It's not like I'm Bubbles. I don't need some jackass' shoulder to cry on when the monsters come out of the dark. At the end of the cave was a bright light. I closed my eyes and opened them to see a... waterfall with trees all around. It was late at night so fireflies were out.

'' Holy... mother of... Bilbo Baggins.. '' I said. My mouth was wide open and I stared at the view. I was so mezmorised, I didn't notice him close my mouth. Oops.

'' It's so awesome, huh? '' He asked me. I nodded. I smiled at the glowing fireflies.

'' The fireflies make it more cooler. '' I said softly. He smiled at me. It sure was a pretty site to see. We sat down under the giant oak tree. He offered for me to sit on his lap. I folded my arms and glared at him. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

'' Fine. Have it your way. '' He patted the side of him and I sat next to him, admiring the fireflies' glow.

**Fireflies-Owl City**

**Butch: You would not believe your eyes****  
****If ten million fireflies****  
****Lit up the world as I fell asleep****  
****'Cause they'd fill the open air****  
****And leave tear drops everywhere****  
****You'd think me rude****  
****But I would just stand and stare******

**I'd like to make myself believe****  
****That planet Earth turns slowly****  
****It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep****  
****'Cause everything is never as it seems******

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs****  
****From ten thousand lightning bugs****  
****As they tried to teach me how to dance****  
****A foxtrot above my head****  
****A sock hop beneath my bed****  
****The disco ball is just hanging by a thread****  
****(Thread, thread...)******

**I'd like to make myself believe****  
****That planet Earth turns slowly****  
****It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep****  
****'Cause everything is never as it seems****  
****(When I fall asleep)******

**Leave my door open just a crack****  
****(Please take me away from here)****  
****'Cause I feel like such an insomniac****  
****(Please take me away from here)****  
****Why do I tire of counting sheep?****  
****(Please take me away from here)****  
****When I'm far too tired to fall asleep****  
****(Ha-ha)******

**To ten million fireflies****  
****I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes****  
****I got misty eyes as they said farewell****  
****(Said farewell)****  
****But I'll know where several are****  
****If my dreams get real bizarre****  
****'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar****  
****(Jar, jar, jar...)******

**_[2x]_****  
****I'd like to make myself believe****  
****That planet Earth turns slowly****  
****It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep****  
****'Cause everything is never as it seems****  
****(When I fall asleep)******

**I'd like to make myself believe****  
****That planet Earth turns slowly****  
****It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep****  
****Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

He finished on a soft note. I haven't seen him this calm. He's usually twitching to fight someone. Literally. Well, maybe fame can change someone. For now, I'm not taking any chances. We're going to stay a secret no matter what and we will ace this battle.

'' Come on. I don't want you to miss the show tonight. '' I stood up and stretched my arms out. I followed him out of the beautiful paradise and towards a stage. Well, so far so good.

**Is it good? Is it bad? Next chapter will be Mitch and Robin. I'm warming up to this couple. Now to do my homework... see ya later, bitches! Be awesome, Stay awesome! **


	9. Chapter 9: I BELIEVE IN ALIENS!

**Alright... I'm.. finally.. back! I'm so sorry for not updating! I had writer's block for a loooong time. BUT NOW! I AM INVINCIBLE! Naww.. Just jokin'.**

**Hey... guys... I've been... thinking... (OMG KITTY'S BEEN THINKING! EVERYONE BACK THE FUCK UP! HER MIND IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!) I've decided to list all the singers the PPG and RRB usually sing like... I mean... like they are sorta like them and.. what I mean is they should sing most of the singers' songs so.. if you don't understand here's what I mean:**

**Blossom: Kelly Clarkson, Britney Spears, Jessie J, Selena Gomez, Cascada, P!nk**

**Bubbles: Lady Gaga, Britney Spears, Cher Lloyd, Carly Rae Jepson, Nicki Minaj**

**Buttercup: Avril Lavigne, Ke$ha, Adele, Demi Lovato**

**Brick: Hot Chelle Rae, Justin Timberlake, David Guetta**

**Boomer: Olly Murs, Train, James Arther, Jason Derulo, Eminem**

**Butch: Maroon 5 (definitely), 3OH!3, Labrinth, Bruno Mars, Three Days Grace,**

**PPG altogether: Miley Cirus, Cimorelli, Rihanna, Emily Osment, Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, Vic**tori**ous, Girls Generation, **

**RRB altogether: One Direction, Big Time Rush, Take That, The Wanted, Fun, Cobra Starship, Akon, LMNT. Owl City**

**PPG and RRB: High School Musical, Vocaloid, Glee,**

**Agree or disagree? Although Butch as Maroon 5 is a must. I mean, just listen to these singers and imagine the PPG or RRB in a music video. Review anyone else who would fit in these catagories.**

**Oh! Also, 'Tell the what to do' shall be updated soon! It's just that I'm lazy and there's a lot of dares and shit.**

**BTW! I have a surprise for you all! You know Bell from PPGD? IMA USE HER! YEP! I know I haven't asked for her permission, but it's OK, since everyone else uses her! Plus, you all know that she belongs to Bleedman! Enjoy! Well.. actually, she'll be in the next few chapters, so be patient for her arrival. Oh, and Blaine belongs to... wait... who does Blaine belong to? Hold on...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aha! Blaine belongs to Gojira012... I think... He belongs to the rightful owner of ownership of him... if that makes sense. You will have to wait for their arrival! ENJOY, MOTHERBITCHES!**

**Chapter 9**

**Robin's P.O.V**

Mitch and I ran all the way through the busy beach dodging fanboys and fangirls. MATRIX! Phew. CRAZY FANBOY AT TEN! Dodge. Phew! Once we got to the end of the beach, we were huffing and puffing. Damn, the things I would do to just have a little bit of superpowers. I got my breath back and Mitch and I stood ourselves up. Is it just me, or does he look sexy- I mean... cute... when he's sweating and half naked? God.. I need to stay away from Buttercup...

'' You OK? '' He asked me. I nodded. '' What's your name? ''

'' Jazzmine. '' I said.

'' Cool. Are you sure you're OK? You seem a little red. '' I nooded.

'' I'm just tired. '' He chuckled.

'' You'll get used to all them fans. Nice moves by the way.. '' I smiled.

'' I took Martial Arts as a child. '' I shrugged.

'' No way! Same! '' I laughed. I knew he took them. I was there with him.

_Flashback_

_A young Robin Snyder fell onto her back with a certain Mitch Mitchelson pinning her down and leaning over her. Robin struggled a little, but couldn't get back up._

_'' Get off, Mitch! '' She said._

_'' Aww... what if I like this position? '' He smirked._

_'' Grrr... it's not even a Karate move. You just pushed me down and pinned me. ''_

_'' Well, it's a move from Mitchkwando. '' He said. Robin looked at him like he was Butch on crack._

_'' JUST GET OFF! '' She yelled._

_'' Mmmm... nah! '' Robin struggled a little._

_'' When did you get so skilled anyway? ''_

_'' A green birdy taught me. '' He said, innocently._

_'' Lemme guess... Butch? ''_

_'' If you class him as a violent, psychotic, tough birdy then yes. '' The young Robin giggled._

_'' Oh yeah? Well, that green birdy's counterpart taught me something as well. '' Before Mitch could speak, Robin flipped them both over, so she was on top. Mitch struggled, but Robin used Buttercup's words to hold him down. She laughed at his attempt to get out._

_'' Snyder! Mitchelson! Stop flirtin' and get back to practising the positions!__**(OMG LOL! Positions! LOL! I'm so dirty minded!)**__ '' The Karate teacher said. Immediately, Robin jumped off of Mitch and blushed a deep red. Mitch sat up, smirking like Butch would if something like this happened to him. Robin got back into a fighting stance, still blushing a little. Mitch chuckled and stood in a stance beside her. They just didn't know who was watching them outside._

_'' I taught her everything I knew. '' A proud green puff said._

_'' Oh yeah? Well, Mitch would of totally pwned her if you didn't mess up everything! '' A green ruff said._

_'' What? Pervertedly? ''_

_'' That's it! I'm- ''_

_'' SILENCE! '' A red ruff said._

_'' Let's just watch what they've learned so far. '' A red puff said._

_'' I heard they're almost at their black belts. '' A blue puff said._

_'' Well, Mitch is pretty strong. '' A blue ruff said._

_'' That's because I was his coach. '' A proud green ruff said. The green puff rolled her eyes and watched her friends work hard in the training room._

_Flashback end_

'How dare they spy on us... dammit...' Robin thought as her flashback ended.

'' So, I guess I'm escorting you around. '' I smiled and nodded. '' Let's start at... the Technology store! '' He said. I looked at him like he was a drunk puppy. He stopped jumping up and down and coughed, maturely. '' I'm sorry. What do you want to do? ''

'' Go to the Technology store! '' I exclaimed happily. He beamed. We made our way towards the large store whilst talking about the iPhone 5. I was in the middle of a sentence before I saw how HUGE the store was. I was jawdropped. I stood there for a good 2 minutes before Mitch lifted my chin up to close my mouth.

'' You'll catch flies. '' He said before entering the store. I blushed in anger. Dammit...

'' Hey, look. It's a Kindle Fire. My boyfriend would love this. '' I said. Wait.. OH GOD! I mentioned my BF!

'' You.. you have a boyfriend? '' He stuttered a little. I nodded slowly.

'' Yeah, but he's on his business trip in Britain. Oh! Look! A purple, sparkly iPhone case! Do you think it would look good on mine? '' I said, trying to change the subject.

'' I-It's... pretty... I guess... you.. you sh-should buy it... '' He stuttered quietly. Poor guy.. I must have really hurt his feelings.

'' OK... hey let's get some ice-cream! ''

'' I'm not that hungry... '' He said. Just above whisper. I sighed.

'' I know you want to... '' I teased. He shrugged. '' Oh come on! Let's have some fun! '' He smiled a little. Yes! Progress!

'' Sure. '' I bought my iPhone case and Mitch and I headed to the beach again. We got vanilla ice-cream and sat quietly on the wall. Silence. Pure silence. Pure, murderous silence. ACK! IT'S TOO QUIET!

'' Do you believe in aliens? '' I asked. Random Robin strikes again.

'' Hmm.. haha! Science says they don't exist, but who needs logic when you're on a wall, eating ice-cream? '' I smiled. I got off of the wall and ate the rest of my ice-cream.

'' Aliens like to fly in spaceships or starships. I wish I had a starship. ''

'' Me too. Then we can zap people with the alien gamma ray. '' We laughed out loud and kept talking about aliens and ships.

'' Hey, I wonder how big a starship is... '' I wondered.

'' Probably big enough to have a party. If I ever get one, I'm going to have it extra large so it can fit an indoor beach. ''

'' An indoor beach? '' I looked at him as if he was speaking alien language.

'' What? It's possible. '' Then it hit me.

'' Don't tell me... ''

'' Well, we _are _famous, rich rockstars. '' I jawdropped yet again. AN INDOOR BEACH?! HOT DAYUM! Yet again, he had to close my mouth. He chuckled at my angry face.

'' Hmm. Starships.. '' I thought. Then, I got to the middle of the beach. I smiled at Mitch's confused face.

**Starships-Nicki Minaj**

**Red one****  
****Let's go to the beach, each****  
****Let's go get away****  
****They say, what they gonna say?****  
****Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light****  
****Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by****  
****The Patrón, own, let's go get it on****  
****The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone****  
****Is it two, ****three****, leave a good tip****  
****I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits**

I started to dance and I got a crowd joining in. Mitch smiled at me

**I'm on the floor, floor**  
**I love to dance**  
**So give me more, more,**  
**'****Til I can't stand**  
**Get on the floor, floor**  
**Like it's your last chance**  
**If you want more, more**  
**Then here I am**

**Starships were meant to fly**  
**Hands up and touch the sky**  
**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**  
**Let's do this one more time**  
**(Oh oh, oh oh)**

**Starships were meant to fly**  
**Hands up and touch the sky**  
**Let's do this one last time**  
**Can't stop...**

**(We're higher than a motherfucker) ****_[x3]_**

**Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop**  
**I own that**  
**And I ain't paying my rent this month**  
**I owe that**  
**But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like**  
**That's our life, there's no end in sight**  
**Twinkle, twinkle little star**

**Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray**  
**Now spend all your money cause today's ****pay day**  
**And if you're a G, you a G, G, G**  
**My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki**

**Get on the floor, floor**  
**Like it's ****your****last chance**  
**If you want more, more**  
**Then here I am**

**Starships were meant to fly**  
**Hands up and touch the sky**  
**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**  
**Let's do this one more time**  
**(Oh oh, oh oh)**

**Starships were meant to fly**  
**Hands up and touch the sky**  
**Let's do this one last time**  
**Can't stop...**

**(We're higher than a motherfucker) ****_[x3]_**

**Starships were meant to fly**  
**Hands up and touch the sky**  
**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**  
**Let's do this one more time**  
**(Oh oh, oh oh)**

**Starships were meant to fly**  
**Hands up and touch the sky**  
**Let's do this one last time**  
**Can't stop...**

**(We're higher than a motherfucker) ****_[x3]_**

I ended with a strong pose. I noticed the small crowd had became large. **(heheh.. large..)** Mitch came up and clapped for me.

'' Looks like the other bands will have major competition if you and your band sing like this. '' He complimented.

'' Thanks! ''

'' I bet I could sing better though. '' I gasped.

'' Excuse me?! '' I over reacted. I was only joking though.

'' Come on. It's almost midnight. I'll even prove it. '' I raced him all the way to the giant stage that was at the end of the beach. Alright, Mitchy... let's see what else you have...

**MY WRITER'S BLOCK HAS ENDED! HAZZA! Hooray for Mitchobin. Boo for Robin having a boyfriend that's not Mitch. Take a wild guess who it is.. go on! I shall see you sexy beasts later! Be awesome! Stay awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10: OMG IT BURNS!

**OK I was listening to Katy Perry songs and I came across... Peacock... I mean.. is she singing about dicks? I'm sorry for the cuss but seriously? WTF? I mean, I don't hate the song, but it's just that... I kinda gives me shivers when I read the lyrics. The song is actually pretty good if you listen to it a couple of times. It just got into my head a while after 10 replays. Now, it's show time for the RRB.**

**Chapter 10**

Blossom's P.O.V

I stood in the large crowd forming and watched my counterpart go backstage. I looked around to see if my sisters were anywhere. I walked around and found Buttercup and Robin.

'' Hey have you seen Bubbles? '' I asked.

'' Nope. Do you feel weird that you're still in your swimsuits? '' Buttercup asked. I looked at her confused but decided to answer anyway.

'' No. Everyone else is in a swimsuit. Heck, the only people who should feel weird is the people who _aren't _wearing a swimsuit. I mean, this _is _the beach. '' She shrugged.

'' So, where do you think she is? '' Robin asked.

'' Well, I saw Boomer go backstage, so Bubbles must be somewhere. '' I scanned over the crowd and saw a blonde girl. '' Come on girls. I think.. that might be Bubbles. '' I led my sisters to the blondie. I tapped her shoulder and as soon as she turned around I gasped and jumped back. Brat?

'' Hey! Hey! Chill Pinkster! '' I saw Bubbles beside her.

'' Where are your sisters? ''

'' They're on their way. I know everything you're trying to do and I'm cool with it. I'll keep it a secret, but sooner or later, they'll find out because of Princess and her bitch club. '' I sighed knowing that was true.

'' But for know, we have to find out more about them. '' She nodded. Kitty came up onto the stage and tested the microphone.

'' Testing testi- Oh screw saying that boring shit! MACARONI! Yep. This microphone works. OK! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ARE YOU READY FOR... THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS '' Why? Why didn't I bring earplugs? Now, I'm gonna have to be deaf all my life and never hear the sweet sound of music again! Oh wait! I'll just turn my superhearing down until the song starts. A flash of smoke went by Kitty for 5 seconds and she disappeared into thin air. Thing is, the RRB appeared _from_ thin air. Everyone gasped and I thought they used their powers, but how could they get these new powers when they barely use them?!... and they're still in their swimming trunks... lazy bastards... and now they're at a vulnerable state because now EVERY girl wants to jump on them and rape them. SMART! VERY CLEVER, GUYS! This is too confusing. I'll just listen to their amazing voices and then go to sleep. The music started to play and the RRB had coloured lights above them. Lucky bastards... I wonder if we have the choice when we perform...?

**Little bad girl-Taio Cruz and David Guetta**

**(Mitch and Brick as Taio Cruz and Butch and Boomer as David behind the DJ box. So technically, Brick and Mitch are singing.)**

**Mitch: Oh yeah they tell me I'm a bad boy  
All the ladies look at me and act coy  
I just like to put my hands up in the air  
I want that girl dancing over there**

Look at her go on the dance floor  
She's amazing on the dance floor  
When she moves, girl, I want more  
Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore  
You got me sayin'  
Brick: Go little bad girl, little bad girl _**[x3]**_**  
Go little bad girl  
Go little bad girl**

Oh yeah they tell me I'm a bad boy,  
All the ladies look at me and act coy  
I just like to put my hands up in the air  
I want that girl dancing over there

Mitch: Shaking her ass from the left to the right  
Moving it round just the way that I like  
I wanna see you move like a movie on **flight****  
She got it how I want it and I want it all night**

Look at her go on the dance floor  
She's amazing on the dance floor  
When she moves, girl, I want more  
Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore  
You got me sayin'  
Brick: Go little bad girl, little bad girl _**[x3]**_**  
Go little bad girl (let's go)  
Go little bad girl**

Mitch: She got my heart jumping  
And my adrenaline pumpin' and gunnin'  
Like ain't nobody ever seen (seen...)  
'Matter of fact I've seen this woman all up in my dreams  
Whippin' and flippin' and stackin' and slappin'  
I'm attacking after she back it up and make it drop  
After I meet her I tell her David Guetta's on the track, baby girl, don't stop  
Keep it goin' you never know when somebody's gonna throw **a couple****dollars  
Got a pocket full of hundred dollar bill's Ludacris mr. make-a-woman-hollar  
And every night on the floor putting on a show (show...)  
Everybody in the club there's a little something you should know**

Brick: Look at her go on the dance floor  
She's amazing on the dance floor  
When she moves, girl, I want more  
Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore  
You got me sayin'  
Mitch: Go little bad girl, little bad girl _**[x3]**_**  
Go little bad girl  
Go little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl **_**[x3]**_**  
Go little bad girl  
Go little bad girl**

Their fans started to scream their heads off. Luckily, the stage was too high for any girl to jump on. Wow. They are smarter than I thought.. or maybe it was Kitty's idea... who knows.

'' Thank you! Thank you all! '' Brick shouted. Brick gave Butch the microphone.

'' Alright! Ladies... as much as I hate to say it.. we must restrain you from throwing your underwear at me- ''

'' Ahem! '' Boomer coughed loudly.

'' … At us... '' The blue ruff beamed happily. '' Anyway, my stupid ass brother likes Japanese songs so much that his gay ass wants me to sing some. Who's into Vocaloid?! '' The crowd cheered loudly again. And there goes my left ear! Not that I have ears but.. you know.. '' Well, he's lucky that I know Japanese. Damn you... '' He rage-whisper-failed the last part. '' OK! Violin please! '' Boomer went backstage and got a violin. Butch placed the violin under his chin and coughed. '' Ahem. Brick. Mitch. Step aside. '' Brick and Mitch snickered as Butch started to play a tune on the violin. Boomer had magically got a piano from.. Hell knows and played with him.

**Cantarella-Kaito (Vocaloid)**

**mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka  
kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou**

**yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite  
toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo**

**arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete  
wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo**

**miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru  
yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru kigashita**

sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru atemonai  
hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo

**tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete  
tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou**

**arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru  
wazukana sukima nozokeba**

**tsukamaete**

**tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete  
tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru**

OK, I'll let him have the epic Japanese voice, but he shouldn't really be singing like that. The girls are now breaking rules and throwing BRAS at him. Sigh... silly boy.

'' Ahaha. I guess singing in Japanese isn't so bad. '' He said through the microphone.

'' Just because everygirl throws their lingerie at you... '' Boomer muttered.

'' True. True. Hey! You haven't sang yet! ''

'' Um... well... ''

'' Get yo' ass up there! '' Butch picked his brother up and threw him to the front of the stage. Is that how all their performances go? Wow. Open relationships/performances. Boomer stood at the front.

'' Alright. You guys like this one so here we go. ''

**Please don't let me go-Olly Murs**

**Where do I begin?****  
****Should I tell you****  
****How bad I need you know****  
****You're underneath my skin****  
****But I'm confused******

**My head is spinning all around****  
****I waited so long****  
****I need to know, darling****  
****What is on your mind******

**_[Pre-Chorus:]_****  
****Normally I try to run****  
****And I might even want to hide****  
****'cause I never knew what I wanted****  
****'til I looked into your eyes****  
****So am I in this alone?****  
****What I'm looking for is a sign****  
****That you feel how I feel for you******

**_[Chorus:]_****  
****Baby please don't let me go****  
****Baby please don't let me go****  
****Baby please don't let me go****  
****No, please don't let me go****  
****Baby no, no, no, no******

**Badabadeebaba******

**What else can I say?****  
****(Can I say)****  
****My heart is beating double time, yeah****  
****And do you feel the same?****  
****(Do you feel the same)****  
****Don't leave me in the dark, no****  
****But baby don't put out this spark, no****  
****I waited so long****  
****I need to know, darling****  
****What is on you mind******

**_[Pre-Chorus]_******

**_[Chorus]_******

**Caught in the inquisition****  
****Under these conditions****  
****I need a definition****  
****Is it love that we're sharing?****  
****Show me that your caring****  
****You see my fascination****  
****Tell me I'm not mistaken****  
****Give me the information I need******

**1, 2, 3******

**_[Pre-Chorus]_******

**_[Chorus:]_****  
****Baby, please don't let me go (Don't let me go)****  
****Baby, please don't let me go (Don't let me go)****  
****Baby, please don't let me go (Don't let me go)****  
****No, please don't let me go****  
****Baby no, no, no, no**

The crowd roared louder and louder. We had to move to the back since it was that loud. We knew that Boomer had the most fangirls. I can't blame him! Neither can Bubbles. As I recall... Bubbles said he was 'cute' when we were young.

**Boomer's P.O.V**

'' You're very welcome! Now, I want to wish you contestants good luck at the first performance! Goodnight everybody- '' Suddenly, Aunt Kitty was pushed onto the stage. Two guards that didn't look like our guards came on stage as well. Who the..

'' K-Kitty? '' Brick stuttered.

'' Um... er.. we.. have a band.. that wants to perform on stage.. right now. ''

'' Right now? ''

'' Right now. ''

'' Who are they? ''

'' Um.. Princess and her Royal Subjects... '' She said, awkwardly. I wouldn't blame her. I sweatdropped. What kind of band name is that?!

'' What the fu- '' Before Brick could finish, there was smoke coming from the side of the stage. Then, my eyes melted.

Princess.

And Penelope.

And Sandy.

In sparkling leotards.

AHHH! MAH EYES! THEY'RE BURNING!

Brick immediately covered Mitch's eyes to save him from the pain. Butch covered mine so I didn't have to feel anymore pain. The last thing I saw was Sandy's flab spilling out from the leotard. My eyes would off turned into liquid if Butch didn't cover them. Sometimes, my brother can be so kind. Thing is... where's Doris?

**Aww! Bromance! That was cute at the end! I love Butch and Boomer's Bromance. Guys. Whatever you do... do NOT imagine these girls in leotards.. ESPECIALLY SANDY! *shiver.. * I'm sorry for having to write that. It'll probably give you nightmares now... I'm so sorry. Well, I shall see you in the next story I do! Be awesome! Stay awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11: Is she singing about dicks!

**Hello my sexy people! Yes, you are all sexy. All of you. Yes, you, infront of that computer/laptop/phone/tablet. And that sexy person behind you. I am back to write some Rockstar love/drama/comedy/other. I also have a funny thing to say. Now, I am praying that my classmates don't read fanfiction. OK, I was in school at the last day of school. It was Summer holidays. I was in science. My teacher was getting rid of stuff and she had a 'gift' for us girls. She handed the giant box to a girl and (I shall nickname her 'Candle') Candle looked into the box. I was behind her so I looked in and I saw more smaller boxes. I thought they were tissue boxes so I said:**

**Me: Oh! I want a tissue box!**

**I don't know why I wanted one. I just did. Once Candle handed them out, I looked at the box, but there was no cut out thing that you press out. I read it and it said 'For Girls'. OK. I opened it and my friend beside me (I shall name her 'Scissors') opened hers and we looked inside. No one knew what it was until... I found two packets inside it and two booklets. I took a packet and looked inside it. Scissors realized it first and everyone was having this major discussion. I was still figuring out what it was until I actually looked and... they were tampons. The other packet was pantyliners. I was then like:**

**Me: These are NOT tissues.**

**Scissors burst out laughing. I looked even closer and I firmly agreed that these were definitely not tissues. SO! Then I said.**

**Me: TAMPONS!**

**Yep. I said it out loud and Scissors burst out laughing even more. OK! Enough about my life. On with the story.**

**But before that, I have a rant to make. Yes. I love making rants on Fanfiction. Just skip this rant if you don't want to hear it.**

**So, I was on dA and I was going through crack pairings. I mean, I don't mind them it's just that I like the original pairings (A FUCKING LOT) better. Then I read something that said that the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are never meant to be. BUT! Do we writers care? Do we drawers on dA care? Do we youtubers care? HELL NAWWW! WE DON'T GIVE A CELESTIA'S SHIT IF THEY ARE NEVER GONNA BE TOGETHER! WE CAN STILL DREAM! WE CAN STILL IMAGINE AND IMAGINE THAT THEY WILL BE TOGETHER! So my little friends and supporters of PPGXRRB, I have one thing to say to you. DREAM ON AND IMAGINE THOSE PPGXRRB THOUGHTS! You sexy beasts have the right to opinions and if your opinion is PPGXRRB, then I salute you! If your opinion is other, but you respect PPGXRRB, then I salute you as well.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**So! On ze last chapter, Boomer's eyes almost melted to a puddle of organism. Oops. Almost typed orgas- Never mind... Anyways, let's see what these bitches have up their sleeves. Oh wait! They have no sleeves, because they're wearing leotards! Ha! Ugh... that's a nasty thought... anyways, enjoy!**

**Boomer's P.O.V**

I felt myself being dragged to the side. We stopped and Butch let my eyes go. We were backstage and Brick shut the curtains before we could see anymore of that... ugh...

'' Everyone cover your ears. '' What? Why? We all covered our ears and waited. Then, they started to sing.

**Peacock-Katy Perry**

Penny and Sandy: **I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock****  
****Your peacock, cock****  
****Your peacock, cock, cock****  
****Your peacock****  
****I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock****  
****Your peacock, cock****  
****Your peacock, cock, cock****  
****Your peacock******

**_[Verse 1:]_****  
**Princess: **Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me****  
****Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee****  
****I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating****  
**Penny and Sandy: **Come on baby let me see****  
****What you're hidin' underneath**

They... they weren't so.. bad... how the...? They're voices were actually good... but their dancing... ugh...****

Princess: **What's up your sleeve****  
****Such a tease****  
****Wanna see the show****  
****In 3D, a movie****  
****Heard it's beautiful****  
****Be the judge****  
****And my girls gonna take a vote******

Penny and Sandy: **Come on baby let me see****  
****What you're hidin' underneath******

**_[Pre-Chorus:]_****  
**Princess: **I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'****  
****(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)****  
****I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazin'****  
****(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)******

**_[Chorus:]_****  
**All: **Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?****  
****Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch****  
****I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off****  
**Princess: **Come on baby let me see****  
****What you're hidin' underneath****  
A**ll: **Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?****  
****What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off****  
****Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful****  
**Princess: **Come on baby let me see****  
****What you're hidin' underneath******

Sandy and Penny: **I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock****  
****Your peacock, cock****  
****Your peacock, cock, cock****  
****Your peacock****  
****I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock****  
****Your peacock, cock****  
****Your peacock, cock, cock****  
****Your peacock****  
****I wanna see ya******

**_[Verse 2:]_****  
**Princess: **Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk****  
****Break me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss****  
****Need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot******

Sandy and Penny: **Come on baby let me see****  
****What you're hiding underneath******

**_[Pre-Chorus:]_****  
**Princess: **I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'****  
****(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)****  
****I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazin'****  
****(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)******

**_[Chorus:]_****  
**All: **Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?****  
****Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch****  
****I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off****  
**Princess: **Come on baby let me see****  
****What you're hidin' underneath****  
**All: **Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?****  
****What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off****  
****Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll ****bet****it's beautiful****  
**Princess: **Come on baby let me see****  
****What you're hidin' underneath******

Penny and Sandy: **I wanna see ****your****peacock, cock, cock****  
****Your peacock, cock****  
****Your peacock, cock, cock****  
****Your peacock, cock******

Princess: **Oh my God no exaggeration****  
****Boy all this time was worth the waiting****  
****I just shed a tear****  
****I am so unprepared****  
****You got the finest architecture****  
****End of the rainbow looking treasure****  
****Such a sight to see****  
****And it's all for me******

**_[Chorus:]_****  
**All: **Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?****  
****Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch****  
****I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off****  
**Princess: **Come on baby let me see****  
****What you're hidin' underneath****  
**All: **Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?****  
****What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off****  
****Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful****  
**Princess: **Come on baby let me see******

Princess: **I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock****  
****Your peacock, cock****  
****I wanna see your,****  
****Your peacock, cock, cock****  
****Your peacock****  
****I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock****  
****Your peacock, cock****  
****I wanna see ya******

**Come on baby let me see****  
****What you're hidin' underneath**

They ended on a strong note and everyone was silent. Then, after a while they strated to clap. No cheers. Just lots and lots of clapping. Princess was soaking in all of the attention. To be honest, she sang a bit too much. She needs to let the others sing as well. Which reminds me, where is Doris? Princess is probably planning something.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

Son of a... how did they...? What the? That's impossible! They.. they were...actually good? Blossom was steaming red.

'' Pink? What do we do? '' She was silent. Only for a few seconds.

'' We have to get out of here. '' We made our way to the back, but Princess just _has _to have the spotlight shine on us.

'' And here, we have our 'friends' who we would like to sing on stage as well. Introducing the Powerpu- ''

'' The PPG! Christie, Ashley, Marcy and Jazzmine. '' Kitty quickly shouted. I could see the confused look on Princess' faces. Darn! She's going to find out soon enough. Everyone is. Even... the Rowdyruffs...

'' Robin, go find out where Doris is. She's probably planning something. '' Blossom whispered to her. She nodded and ran off. '' Um... Jazzmine won't be joining us now. She needs to.. uh.. check on something. So it'll just be the three of us. We made our way onto the stage. Kitty already had the guards push Princess and her friends off the stage before they understood what was going on. We took the microphones.

'' Good luck, losers. Try to be as good as us. '' Princess shouted. Blossom was about to explode.

'' Oh! You want us to do it like sluts? Fine! You asked for it. We'll do it like the DIRTY LITTLE SLUTS YOU ARE! '' Blossom raged. Princess seemed taken a back by her anger. Blossom immediately started to sing with the music.

**Sexy, naughty, bitchy me-Tata Young.**

Blossom: **I pick all my ****skirts****to be a little too sexy**

Bubbles quicky caught on and started to sing. I caught on as well.

****Bubbles: **Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty****  
**Buttercup: **When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy****  
**All: **Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

We decided to kick it up a notch, so we started to dance. We dropped like it's hot and danced everywhere, moving our hips and asses, making everyboy drool at our sexy dancing.****

Blossom: **I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like****  
**Bubbles: **I'm the kind that boys fantasize****  
**Buttercup:**I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like****  
**Blossom:**I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the****  
****Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll******

Bubbles: **People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent******

Blossom: **I pick all my ****skirts****to be a little too sexy**

Bubbles: **Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty****  
**Buttercup: **When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy****  
**All: **Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me******

Blossom: **My mouth never takes a holiday****  
**Bubbles: **I always shock with the things I say****  
**Buttercup: **I was always the kid in school who turned up to each ****class****bout an hour late **Bubbles: **and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy******

Buttercup: **People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent******

Blossom: **I pick all my ****skirts****to be a little too sexy**

Bubbles: **Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty****  
**Buttercup: **When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy****  
**All: **Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me******

Blossom:**Sexy...**

Bubbles: **Naughty...**

Buttercup:**Bitchy...**

All: **Me******

Blossom: **People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent******

Blossom: **I pick all my ****skirts****to be a little too sexy**

Bubbles: **Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty****  
**Buttercup: **When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy****  
**All: **Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me******

Blossom: **I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly****  
**Bubbles: **Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with ****money****  
**Buttercup: **I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty****  
**All: **Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me****  
**Blossom: **I pick my skirts to be sexy****  
**Bubbles: **Just like my thoughts a bit naughty****  
**Buttercup: **When I'm out with my girls... bitchy****  
****Can't change I am****  
**All: **Sexy naughty bitchy me**

We ended strong and everyone was clapping and cheering loudly. We looked to the side to see Brick, Boomer and Butch drooling everywhere. Boomer was holding his nose that was dripping with blood. Heh. Silly boys.

**Butch's P.O.V**

Hot DAYUM! That...was... smokin'! I think we all know who won that little fiasco. I wonder where that Jazzy girl went?

'' Hey... where'd that brunette girl go? '' I asked. Mitch suddenly looked concerned.

'' Doris has also disappeared. I think she might have something planned. ''

'' Should we... Oh I don't know.. do something? '' He thought for a few seconds.

'' I'll go. '' He left the scene. I looked over at Brick. He had his thinking face on. His thinking face was pretty funny as well... heheh..

'' Hey, Brick Head! What are you doing? '' I asked. He slowly turned his head to me, but his eyes never left... Christie. OoOoOoh! Someboby likes Christie.

'' You know Christie.. '' He started. I nodded while smirking like Cheshire Cat.

'' What about her? ''

'' She... reminds me... of someone. '' I raise an eyebrow and stare at my brother in confusion.

'' Like who? ''

'' Hmmm... what was her name...? '' I let him think for a bit. '' Do you think... ''

'' What? ''

'' Nevermind. '' I shrugged it off. I hope those brunettes will be OK.

**OoOoOo! Brick is suspicious! Well, that was a... um... very hot chapter. Next chapter... ROBIN! YAAAA! Well, here you go.**


	12. Chapter 12: PUT YO HANDS UP, MOTHAFCKA!

**I'm baaaack! Did you miss me? No? *sniffle * WELL SCREW YOU GUYS! I'M GOING HOME! I'm joking! I came back to write some MOAR! Please may I have s'more sir? Sorry. Oliver Twist reference. S'more smores. I'm sorry! Well, this shall be Robin's P.O.V. Sorry I haven't been on for a while. I've been making speedpaints... made that animation thingie... more speedpaints... stupid ass friends won't let me go on my laptop... NAOW! I'm back!**

**Chapter 12**

**Robin's P.O.V**

I searched backstage for Doris. When I didn't find her there, I looked behind the stage. Nothing. Damn it! Where could she be? I looked around and I noticed a shadow in the Ruffs' Hotel Room. I ran as fast as I could to the Hotel. Weird feeling. Somebody's following me. I turned around, still running. No one. Heheh. Robin you silly girl. No one's there! Heheh... heh.. I kept running and running. That weird feeling is still there. Why won't it go away? GO AWAY! GO! SCRAM! Yeah... like that's gonna work, Robin... RUN FASTER ROBIN! I ran all the way to the hotel elevator and furiously pressed the RRB's room floor number. Once the elevator door closed, I was waiting patiently for the elevator door to open. Don't ask how I can stay so patient in a 'need-for-speed' situation. I got to the floor and slowly tiptoed to the Ruff's room. I heard a voice. Doris. Yep. That's her babbling on about Mitch- Wait... She's babbling on about... Mitch... OMG! I thought she was going for Butch! Princess is NOT gonna like this. Well, time for my eaves dropping skills to kick in.

'' Hm... I need another glass. '' A glass? What for? I heard footsteps going into.. the kitchen... OK! Time to get in! I opened the door and snuck in. Thank Buttercup for those stealth skills! I hid behind the couch and waited. She came back in and I peeked over the sofa. She was putting some sort of liquid into the glasses. After she put the liquid down, she went into the kitchen again. I quickly got out of my hiding place and read the label. Love potion... why would they want to put a love potion in the RRB's gla- Ohhhhh... _that's _why... I gotta stop them! I gotta-

'' Hey! What are you doing?! '' I whipped my head back to see... Oh God...

Doris.

With a gun.

Pointing at me.

OH GOD!

'' D-Doris! Y-y-you seriously aren't going to shoot me... a-are you...? '' I said, still as a statue. I heard a click from the gun. Oh God. I closed my eyes and waited.

Waiting.

.

.

.

Still waiting.

.

.

.

OK! What?

I opened my eyes and I saw that... Doris... was on the floor and... huh? What the...? A girl about my age was standing beside Doris with Brat on her other side. They were laughing at Doris' awkward face. I think she might be out cold.

'' Who...? '' I started.

'' Oh. Robin! Meet your dimensional counterpart, Raven! '' Brat said. R-Raven? Counterpart? Oh Em Gee. I have a counterpart. I didn't now whether to scream in joy or thank her ass off for saving me, so I did both.

'' OMG OMG OMG! Thank you thank you THANK YOU! Thanks so much for saving me! I thought I was a gonner! I can't believe I have my own counterpart! '' I squealed, jumping up and down.

'' Yeah, well, this bitch needs to know her place. She does NOT get to shoot my counterpart. '' I giggled.

'' Well, we should get rid of this shit. They're trying to love poison the RRB. '' We cleaned up the love liquid and made sure that the glasses were thoroughly washed, so the boys wouldn't get any effects. Occasionally, Brat had to knock Doris out every time she woke up. After we finished, we quietly left and left Doris in the room.

'' We should tell everything to the girls once they get back to the room. '' We agreed and met the girls in their rooms.

'' So did you find her? What was she doing? Are you OK? Who's this? '' Blossom asked.

'' Yes we found her. She was trying to love poison the RRB. Yes, we're OK. This is Raven, my counterpart! '' I said to them. Blossom sighed in relief.

'' Oh.. uh.. Blossom? Tell them about Princess. '' I raised an eyebrow.

'' What about her? '' Brat asked.

'' Well, you see, we think she's onto us. We said our fake names... in public. '' I jawdropped.

'' Oh shit. ''

**Well, that's that. Sorry it's so short. I just had to do Robin's P.O.V and end like that. Next chapter shall be the first competition. Now, I won't be on for a while since I'm going on holiday, but don't worry. I'll be back soon. ENJOY YO SUMMA! **


	13. Chapter 13: I'M FABULOUSSSSSSSSS!

**Oh YEAH! I'm back! I love all of you guys! Why are you so awesome? Oh yeah! Because you're so kind with them reviews and so very EPIIIIIC! And Guest person! You're epic! Here's my new chapter rant... I should do more of these...**

**Brick: NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE**

**Shut up, Gingernut biscuit! (No offence to red heads)**

**Anyways, here's my rant. It's about the Rrb's voices and what I think they should sound like when they're older. Well, first is Brick. This sexy bastard needs a really epic voice, but not too low like Morgan Freeman... even though his voice can blow stuff up.. I mean listen to him! He sounds so freakin' epic! It's so low, but so... so... WOW! Enough about Morgan Freeman and more about Brick. Even though his voice sounds raspy when he was youger, I liked his teenage voice a LOT! He sounds sexier and I just LOVE it. But, I want a new voice (even though his teenage voice in City of Clipsville is still sexy as fuck) I was thinking something like ChaoticMonki or Cryotic... whatever... I mean his voice is just... it makes ladies go ''MARRY ME!'' Or something like that. But, I've decided, his voice shall be... *drum roll please! * Ashe's voice from Vocaloid! I mean Ashe's voice is just too sexy to be true. I never knew a real person (Is he a real person?) could have such an amazing voice. Just listen to 'Eh? Ah Sou.' or 'Six trillion years and an overnight story' and tell me what you think of his voice.**

**Next is Boomer. Now... I want... I don't know.. First I thought Greg Cipes, but can he sing like that? Then I thought Ryan Evans from High School Musical. His voice is really good when he sings 'I don't dance'... but then I thought BRODY FROM GLEE! Definitely! Just listen to 'How to be a heartbreaker' by Glee (Brody and Rachel) And wait for 'At least I think I do'. IT'S SO FUDGING SEXY! I have decided that Brody shall be Boomer's voice. **

**Now, Butch! I had a hard time thinking of his voice, but finally made a decision. MARSHALL LEE! Yep. Sexy Marshall Lee's sexy voice. Perfect! No? I think this would be so very epic. Think! Marshall Lee sings a Maroon 5 song... Oh Lord... release the fangirls... **

**Mitch Mitchelson shall be... Morgan Freeman! No no no no no! Just joking! How about... Kevin Rudolf! Hows that? I think I like it...**

**Now, I haven't done any voice for the PPG, because I can't think of a woman voice for them. I'm better at boys' voices. Although I do have one for Buttercup... Vanessa from Phineas and Ferb! Have you heard the song 'Busted'? Yep. Well, there you go! And one for Bubbles... Princess Candence from MLP FIM. Peeeerfect! I have had a genius idea and I've decided... to draw my favourite scenes from my favourite Fanfictions! Even if it includes crack pairings, but that'll make it more interesting! I'M SO EXCITED! Maybe I'll make comics of them! I might even make animations... NAWWW! I can barely animate a lemon! Although... I did animate that Brick/Cartman thing... You're probably wondering where Mitch was in Robin's P.O.V... well... the secret shall be revealed in this chapter! but anyways! Here's... chapter... 13! (bad luck..) Here it is! And the songs are back! I HAVE SO VERY MANY SONGS IN MY MIND! I'll make this chapter longer for a treat! I'll add many songs in it as well! PERFECT!**

**Chapter 13**

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to see blinding light coming into the room. I looked around to see I was in our hotel room and I was in my room. I pulled myself up and dragged myself to the living room. Blossom was in the kitchen making food for us. It's nice for Blossom to make breakfast instead of me.

'' Morning Blossom! '' I said sleepily.

'' Can you wake Buttercup and Robin? I tried, but knowing these two, they won't wake until Christmas... '' I chuckled.

'' I'm on it! '' I entered Robin's room first. She was the easiest to wake first. I shook her lightly, but she just let out a VERY loud snore. I went right up to her face. Her mouth was hanging open and she snored again breathing on my face. I backed up immediately. '' Dayum, girl! Would it hurt to buy some breath mints?! '' I shouted. No reply. Damn. I sighed... '' Hey Rob... Bob escaped... '' I whispered into her ear. She immediately jolted awake.

'' NO! BOB! WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GO?! I SWEAR IF HE'S EATEN MY PENCILCASE _AGAIN_, I AM GOING TO STEAL ALL OF HISTOILET PAPER! '' I was hyperventilating from laughing on the ground so much. Toilet paper?! HAHAHAHA! After I stopped crying I pulled myself up and faced Robin.

'' Don't worry! He hasn't escaped your imagination. I just said that to get you up. '' She looked at me with a blank expression. We were silent. Then she tackled me. I screamed.

'' HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT BOB HAD ESCAPED, BUT THEN TRICKED ME!? I ALMOST SHIT MYSELF! ''

'' I'm sorry! Please don't set Cupcake on me! '' I shouted while laughing yet again. After a game of play fighting, I told Robin to help get Buttercup up. She agreed since she knew how hard it is to get BC's lazy ass up. We walked into Buttercup's room. Asleep and snoring. What else is new?

'' We could tip water on her... '' Robin suggested. I shook my head.

'' Not unless you want to be in hospital for the rest of your life. '' I said.

'' True.. true... '' We knew shaking her and shouting in her ear won't work... ever. Then, I had a fantastic idea. Buttercup is the overprotective 'brother' in this family so... (See how I put air quotes on 'brother'?)

'' HEY BUTTERCUP! I'M PREGNANT! '' Before I even finished the sentence, Buttercup shot awake and flashed under her bed with a green streak and came back out with a... SHOT GUN!? I stood infront of Robin, since I was bulletproof and she wasn't...

'' **WHO'S THE BASTARD THAT DID IT?!** '' She shouted in her Satanic voice.

'' No one... I just wanted... to get.. you up... '' I said scared since Buttercup went into Satan mode. The red/black aura around her cleared away and the red liquid dripping from her stopped and she was back to Buttercup mode. I relaxed and Robin stopped digging her nails into my shoulders.

'' Oh thank God... I thought I had to rip that person's intestines out... '' I stiffened again. I felt Robin shudder.

'' Where'd ya get the shot gun from? '' She asked.

'' I pulled it outta my ass. '' She replied. We knew she was joking. That was her way of saying '' I can't be bothered to tell you. '' We went into the living room and Blossom handed out pancakes and waffles. Buttercup basically shoved a pancake down her throat.

'' Oh Blossom.. your pancakes are almost as good as Bubbles... ''

'' Aww! Thanks! Now, girls. Hurry and finish up. Our first competition should be soon. '' I spat out my waffles. THE COMPETITION! I flew into my room. Then Blossom's. Then Robin's. Then Buttercup's. I threw their clothes at their faces and I went into my room to change. I then flew back out remembering to tell the others to dress.

'' GET YO' ASSES IN THOSE CLOTHES! NOW! '' I shouted, making the roof shake. I watched their pale faces rush to their rooms. Damn.. I feel so epic when I go hardcore.

1 hour of Buttercup and Robin waiting later...

I stepped out of my room, feeling fantastic. I jawdropped as I saw Buttercup and Robin actually wearing what I told them to to wear.

'' OMG! You guys are looking so fab! ''

'' You could say we're looking... FABULOUSSSSSSS! '' Buttercup said throwing her arms into the air and looking up with sparkles in her eyes. Robin was snickering at her side. I giggled at her Pewdiepie reference.

'' Oh you two and your video games. '' Blossom came out and I squealed loudly. '' Blossy! You look so sexy! '' She blushed.

'' Oh my.. '' I giggled. **(picture will be on dA) **

'' Hey, we should do a practice sing before the show. I mean, we just got up, so let's warm our voices. '' Buttercup said.

'' Good thinking, BC. '' Blossom stepped onto the table. She started to sing a well known song.

**Wings-Little Mix**

Blossom: **Mama told me not to waste my life****  
****She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

We joined her on the table. It was a squeeze, but we did it.****

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night****  
****And if they give you shhhh...****  
****Then they can walk on by******

Buttercup: **My feet, feet can't touch the ground****  
****And I can't hear a sound****  
****But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah******

Robin: **Walk, walk on over there****  
****'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah******

Bubbles: **Your words don't mean a thing****  
****I'm not listening****  
****Keep talking, all I know is******

All: **Mama told me not to waste my life,****  
****She said spread your wings my little butterfly****  
****Don't let what they say keep you up at night****  
****And they can't detain you****  
****'Cause wings are made to fly****  
****And we don't let nobody bring us down****  
****No matter what you say – it won't hurt me****  
****Don't matter if I fall from the sky****  
****These wings are made to fly******

**(Hey, hey, woo!)******

Bubbles: **I'm firing up on that runway****  
****I know we're gonna get there someday****  
****But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no******

Blossom: **Talk, talk turns into air****  
****And I don't even care, oh yeah******

Buttercup: **Your words don't mean a thing****  
****I'm not listening****  
****Keep talking, all I know is******

All:**Mama told me not to waste my life,****  
****She said spread your wings my little butterfly****  
****Don't let what they say keep you up at night,****  
****And they can't detain you****  
****'Cause wings are made to fly****  
****And we don't let nobody bring us down****  
****No matter what you say – it won't hurt me****  
****Don't matter if I fall from the sky****  
****These wings are made to fly******

Robin: **I don't need no one saying **BC, Bubs, Bloss:**hey, hey, hey, hey****  
**Robin:**I don't hear no one saying **BC, Bubs, Bloss**hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey****  
**Robin: **You better keep on walking****  
****I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd****  
****You better keep on walking****  
****I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd******

Blossom: **Your words don't mean a thing****  
****I'm not listening****  
****They're just like water off my wings******

All: **Mama told me not to waste my life****  
****She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)****  
****Don't let what they say keep you up at night****  
****And they can't detain you****  
****'Cause wings are made to fly****  
****And we don't let nobody bring us down****  
****No matter what you say – it won't hurt me****  
****Don't matter if I fall from the sky****  
****These wings are made to fly******

**And we don't let nobody bring us down****  
****No matter what you say – it won't hurt me****  
****Don't matter if I fall from the sky****  
****These wings are made to fly**

We ended laughing and having so much fun.

'' Well, our voices are OK. Now what? '' I said.

'' Well, what song are we gonna sing? '' Blossom asked.

'' Good point. We've been so busy with the RRB that we haven't thought of a song for our first show. ''

Oh God... damn that sounds wrong.. DAMN IT! Buttercup is contaminating my mind with nasty thoughts. Blossom gasped.

'' Light bu-lb! '' She sang. Despicable me... '' I've got the perfect song! You guys are gonna do the instrumental OK? '' We nodded. '' OK, the song we shall be singing is... '' I smiled happily as Blossom told us the song and what instrument we'd be playing. God that song is so epic! There was knock at our door. Robin opened it. Kitty!

'' Be down at the lounge in 10 minutes. '' She said. We agreed and she wished us luck. We checked everything and headed down. There were so many bands waiting in the lounge. The lounge was massive though so it could fit double the people here. We waited patiently as we watched all the bands perform. The RRB were making comments and goofing off making the audience laugh. They never changed. Then, Princess came on stage with her.. ugh... ''royal subjects''... (yes.. Kitty had to put DOUBLE air quotes... which she never does unless it's extremely needed.) I wonder if she's going to sing about certain body parts again.

_''Uh huh.. so.. Ms Morebucks.. what are you and your... ahem... ''royal subjects'' going to sing for us now? Anything with a reference to certain body parts? '' _Boomer asked on the giant screen TV. I giggled. Oh, how counterparts think the same.

_'' Of coarse not, Boom Stick! '' _I saw him cringe at his childhood name. _'' Ok maybe... '' _Butch face-palmed. I did as well. Well, let's see what they have.

**Take it off-Kesha**

Doris: **There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.**

Penny: **When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.**

Princess: **And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a**

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Sandy: **Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.**

Penny: **N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a**

Princess: **There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.**

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Princess: **Oh, oh, oh!**

All but Princess: **EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**

Princess: **Oh, Oh, Oh!**

All but Princess: **EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Princess: **Oooh.**

Right now! TAKE IT OFF! **_[x3]_******

All but Princess: **EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**

Princess: **There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.**

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

The crowd cheered. They actually cheered. Well, I guess their singing voices aren't _that_ bad. They were actually pretty decent. Brick looked like he was about to run away. Boomer looked as if he was going to cry. Butch was ready to run for it. Mitch. He was taking deep breaths. Judges comments now.

_'' That was... unique... '' _Oh, Boomer. Way to cover up your real comment. I bet he was going to say perverted.

_'' Well, I can't judge the lyrics of the song... yeah, yeah... whatever... well done. '' _Brick said on the TV.

_'' Pfft! I knew it was about something about nude or something related to se- ''_

_'' Shut up Butch! There are kids watching! '' _Mitch interrupted. Phew. Yay for Mitch!

_'' Riiiight... anyways, that was... nice. '' _He said quickly at the end and leaned back in his seat and looked away. I wouldn't blame him. I looked on the piece of paper that Kitty gave us. The PPG were up next. Oh good for them.

.

.

Wait.

.

.

I've got this! Don't give me any clues!

.

.

Oh. That's us.

.

.

.

.

That's... us...

.

.

.

That's... US! OMG! '' BLOSSOM! WE'RE NEXT! WE'RE NEXT! '' I squealed.

'' Alright! Alright! Let's get out there! ''

**Blossom's P.O.V**

We made our to the stage. The blinding stage lights were shining down on us and cheering was heard behind the RRB. (Think of the stage from X Factor.)

'' Hey there, girlies! Any words before you sing? '' Brick asked. I took the microphone and tapped it. Yep. It works. For a moment, I thought I didn't have my glasses that were big enough to cover all of my eyes. (Imagine the ones in 'Bubblevision')

'' Well, um... I'd like to say this is a song that Bu-Ashley thought of.. years ago.. She has kindly let me sing it.. '' I said quietly at the end. Bubbles waved happily at the crowd. DAMN IT BLOSS! You idiot!

'' OK then. Take it away! '' Right. Let's do this shit.

**Turn me on-David Guetta ft Nicki Minaj**

**(Bloss is singing, Bubbles is drummer girl, Butters is keyboard and Rob is David in the music booth thingie..)**

Blossom: **Docta docta, need you back home, baby****  
****Docta Docta, where you at?****  
****Give me something****  
****I need your love****  
****I need your love****  
****I need your loving****  
****You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'******

**My body needs a hero****  
****Come and save me****  
****Something tells me you know how to save me****  
****I've been feeling weird, oh!****  
****Oh, I need you to come and rescue me******

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
****Make me come alive****  
****Come on turn me on****  
****Touch me, save my life****  
****Come on and turn me on****  
****I'm too young to die****  
****Come on and turn me on****  
****Turn me on****  
****Turn me on****  
****Turn me on****  
****Turn me on******

**Make me come alive****  
****Come on turn me on****  
****Touch me, save my life****  
****Come on and turn me on****  
****I'm too young to die****  
****Come on and turn me on****  
****Turn me on****  
****Turn me on****  
****Turn me on****  
****Turn me on******

**Oh, you make it, make it right****  
****My temperature is super high****  
****If I scream, if I cry****  
****It's only 'cause I feel alive******

**My body needs a hero****  
****Come and save me****  
****Something tells me you know how to save me****  
****I've been feeling weird, oh!****  
****Oh, I need you to come and rescue me******

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
****Make me come alive****  
****Come on turn me on****  
****Touch me, save my life****  
****Come on and turn me on****  
****I'm too young to die****  
****Come on and turn me on****  
****Turn me on****  
****Turn me on****  
****Turn me on****  
****Turn me on******

**Make me come alive****  
****Come on turn me on****  
****Touch me, save my life****  
****Come on and turn me on****  
****I'm too young to die****  
****Come on and turn me on****  
****Turn me on****  
****Turn me on****  
****Turn me on****  
****Turn me on******

_**[Bridge:]**_**  
**Bubbles: **You've got my life in the palm of your hands****  
****Come and save me now****  
****I know you can, I know you can******

Buttercup: **D,D,D,D,Don't let me die young, I just want you to father my young****  
****I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I******

Robin: **I,I,I I know you can save me****  
****And make me feel alive******

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
**Blossom: **Make me come alive****  
****Come on turn me on****  
****Touch me, save my life****  
****Come on and turn me on****  
****I'm too young to die****  
****Come on and turn me on****  
****Turn me on****  
****Turn me on****  
****Turn me on****  
****Turn me on**

The audience was screaming and shouting ''MORE! MORE!'' or ''ENCORE! ENCORE!''. Finally, the audience made a decision. They made a chant and it went something like this.

''ENCORE!'' Clap. Clap. ''ENCORE!'' Clap. Clap.

And that's how it went. I was flattered. Really. In the end, Butch had to STAND on the judges table thingie. Brick wasn't very happy. He was softly punching his leg. Butch ignored him and did some deafening whistle. I mean seriously?! How does he whistle that loud?! No one I know can whistle that loud. The audience stopped and whispered to each other.

'' SO! '' He boomed. The crowd stopped whispering and looked at Butch. '' I see you want an encore with these ladies! '' The crowd cheered. '' ALRIGHT THEN! Any requests!? '' There was whispering, until some loud person shouted ''Rowdyruff duet'' The crowd stopped shouted. All was silent, until that guy shouted it again. Then, slowly, everyone was shouting it with a chant

''ROWDYRUFF DUET!'' ''ROWDYRUFF DUET!''

Obviously, they meant we sing with the RRB, since there's 2 bands. Imagine them saying 'sextet'.

.

.

.

In fact, don't. That sounds really wrong. So the RRB climbed on stage. The security guards cleared the instruments from the stage. The boys must already have a song.

'' Ladies and gentlemen! Your request shall be taken! Let's kick it! '' The microphone was on the floor and Brick did some fancy footwork with it and it flipped up and he caught it with one hand. The music started. Hey! I know this song!

**My first kiss-3OH!3 ft Kesha**

Brick: **My first kiss went a little like this****  
****_[Kiss]_****and twist ****_[kiss kiss]_****and twist****  
**Blossom: **Well my first kiss went a little like this****  
****_[Kiss]_****and twist ****_[kiss kiss]_****and twist**

And so, we did hardcore dancing like bosses. Thank God Buttercup taught me how to dance. And those books. It looked really good and it was like we met up and practised to dance together. Well, like Bubbles said. Counterparts think alike.****

Brick: **I said no more teachers and no more books****  
****I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked****  
**Boomer: **Lips like licorice, tongue like candy****  
****Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?******

Butch: **In the back of the car****  
****On the way to the bar****  
****I got you on my lips**

Mitch: **(I got you on my lips)****  
**Butch: **At the foot of the stairs****  
****With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...******

All boys: **She won't ever get enough****  
****Once she gets a little touch****  
****If I had it my way****  
****You know that I'd make her say****  
**All girls: **Ooooooooooooooh****  
****Ooooooooooooooh****  
**All boys: **She won't ever get enough****  
****Once she gets a little touch****  
****If I had it my way****  
****You know that I'd make her say****  
**All Girls: **Ooooooooooooooh****  
****Ooooooooooooooh******

Bubbles: **My first kiss went a little like this...******

Boomer: **I said no more sailors and no more soldiers****  
****With your name in a heart tattooed upon their shoulders****  
**Brick: **Kisses like whiskey, it gets me drunk****  
****And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue**

We did some street dancing. I swear I've never seen my feet go so fast.****

Butchercup: **In the back of the car****  
****On the way to the bar****  
****I got you on my lips**

Mitch: **(I got you on my lips)****  
**Mitchobin: **At the foot of the stairs****  
****With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...******

Boys: **She won't ever get enough****  
****Once she gets a little touch****  
****If I had it my way****  
****You know that I'd make her say****  
**Girls: **Ooooooooooooooh****  
****Ooooooooooooooh****  
**Boys: **She won't ever get enough****  
****Once she gets a little touch****  
****If I had it my way****  
****You know that I'd make her say****  
**Girls: **Ooooooooooooooh****  
****Ooooooooooooooh******

Butch: **My first kiss went a little like this****  
****_[Kiss]_****and twist ****_[kiss kiss]_****and twist****  
**Buttercup: **Well my first kiss went a little like this****  
****_[Kiss]_****and twist ****_[kiss kiss]_****and twist******

Mitch: **Yeah, she won't ever get enough****  
****Once she gets a little touch****  
****If I had it my way****  
****You know that I'd make her say...******

**Ooooooooooooooh******

Boys: **She won't ever get enough****  
****Once she gets a little touch****  
****If I had it my way****  
****You know that I'd make her say****  
**Girls: **Ooooooooooooooh****  
****Ooooooooooooooh****  
**Boys: **She won't ever get enough****  
****Once she gets a little touch****  
****If I had it my way****  
****You know that I'd make her say****  
**Girls: **Ooooooooooooooh****  
****Ooooooooooooooh******

Brick and Boomer: **She won't ever get enough****  
****Once she gets a little touch****  
****If I had it my way****  
****You know that I'd make her say...**

We ended with a loud stomp. The crowd was going crazy nuts for us. I was really flattered. I felt like I could sing forever. IT WAS SO MUCH FUN!

'' Thank you! Thank you all! '' Brick shouted. Then, you'll never guess what. They hugged us.

They.

Hugged.

Us.

Brick put an arm around me and squeezed me gently. He let me go and waved at the crowd. I'm... blushing... FROM EMBARRASSMENT! I mean.. you'd be embarrassed if your evil counterpart hugged you... Yeah... So we made our way off the stage.. but then we bumped into a group of annoyed, angry bitches...

**Butch's P.O.V**

Well that was the first performance done. Time for the votes to roll in. I decided to ask Mitch about his friend to pass the time.

'' So did you see that girl then? '' He looked at me and smiled a little.

'' Yeah.. no.. well.. sorta... '' I looked at him with confusion. '' I lost her after she went through them bushes... but she was heading to the hotel, so I guessed she was going to be OK. But then I saw something strange.. '' I raised a brow..

'' Go on.. '' I gestured.

'' I saw some... blue streak of light carrying something... or someone... '' I was confused for a minute. Then I thought of something. Something I wanted to forget. Not that.

'' This blue streak of light... are you sure it wasn't Boomer? ''

'' No, this streak was darker. A very dark blue. '' I loosened my tenseness. It might be Brat.

'' It's only a sister of Boomer's. ''

'' We have a sister?! ''

'' Well... no. She's like a sister. So protective of Boomer. '' I said.

'' Oh. I have nothing to worry about then. '' Good. He had me going there. Pfft! As if I thought about... them... they're living all the way in good ol' Townsville... they've probably forgotten all about us.

**Robin's P.O.V**

Oh crappo! Yes. Crappo. I have no idea what one is, but I'll just roll with it.

'' So 'Christie'. That was some performance. '' Princess said.

'' Listen, Princess, you have to understand- ''

'' Oh I understand. You guys are scared of the boys beating your asses up... again. '' How the fudge?

'' Princess you can't say anything. '' Blossom reasoned. Suddenly, I heard something come out of Princess' mouth that I thought was impossible, but she said it.

'' Alright. I'll keep your secret. '' She sighed. Let me just pour some acid in my ear. I think it might have mental blockage.

'' What? '' Buttercup talked for me.

'' I said I'll keep your secret. '' She said again.

'' Bob? '' I said quietly. Everyone looked weirdly at me. '' Bob, are you playing tricks on my dreams again? '' Silence. I guess Bob isn't here. That means... she really means it..

'' But Princess! I thought we- ''

'' Shut up Sandy. '' She turned to face them. '' We will respect their wishes and keep their secrets. '' She turned back to us. '' If you'll excuse us, we need rest. '' She walked off, her followers behind. I was jawdropped. Really.

'' Can we trust her? '' Buttercup asked.

'' I.. I don't know... she'd better keep her mouth shut tight though.. '' Blossom said.

**Oh crap. How did Princess just guess that? That was epic! Not. You're probably wondering where Brat and Raven is. Don't worry. They'll be back. Soon. 4 songs in 1 chapter? Wow. See you on the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: How does Rihanna walk?

**I'm back from that amazing performance that the girls gave us! Kudos to you, ladies! Well, here's my brand new rant. It's about flat chests. I don't know why I'm talking about this, but I will.**

**Butch: Flat chests? I've been with a few. They're actually not that bad.**

**Thank you Butch!**

**People say that girls with giant boobs are attractive. Especially boys. I'm not gonna argue with that. But then I think ''What about flat chests? They're awesome too'' People may not think flat chests are attractive, but I beg to differ. I mean take Rin Kagamine for an example. She's flat chested, but she's sexy in lace in 'Romeo and Cinderella'. Then there's Shizuku from 'Omamori Himari'. While Himari has giant ass titties, Shizuku has a flat chest but is still as beautiful as Himari or as cute as Rinko. Or as pretty as Kuesu. (Yep. Shizuku is my favourite character from 'Omamori Himari') See what I mean?**

**Also, I've been practising my anatomy with the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. Since I've seen that picture that Polarbear1234 drew of the PPG and RRB anatomy, I've been so inspired to draw some of my own. (I am sucking badly on digital...) So since I suck balls at drawing anatomy on digital, I've come to a conclusion to use my scanner. Yes, I have a scanner now. HAZZA! So, I will draw the anatomy on paper with Mr Pencil (VERY ORIGINAL NAME! ISN'T IT?) Hear that sarcasm? Good. And go over everything on MS Paint.**

**Now, onto the story. **

**Thank you to Guest person, that I forgot the name of, for them Ocs! I will use them! That's a promise! Just maybe not in this chapter! Also, chapter updates are slow, because**

**a) School is coming up.**

**b) I don't write every hour of the day. I will write tons on Fridays though because Fridays are the days I don't do stuff.**

**c) I'm lazy :P**

**d) Writers' block.**

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

And so we rolled over onto the stage and waited for the results. The other bands strolled over and we stood on stage. Bubbles was exciting her ass off. I wasn't bothered if we won or lost. We won't have to see the Rowdyruff losers plus Mitch. I can't believe I actually hung out with that.. imbecile... even though it was fun and he wasn't as annoying.. I mean I don't like him! And so... here we go.. let's do this...

''The band that will be going home is... '' Kitty announced. A guy with an envelope came on stage and handed her the thing. Kitty ripped the thing open and read the card.

'' The... Carrotscruff... girls? '' **(Angel Note... reference to the PPG Mary Sue Ocs...)**

'' WHAT?! '' Someone shouted from the stage. The spotlight shined on three girls who.. had bug.. eyes and... no fingers? The one who shouted had... really bad hair.. and navy eyes... '' THAT'S NOT FAIR! '' The one next to her said. She had hair flicking up like a porcupine. Her colour was... I don't even know what that colour IS.

'' I can't believe that we didn't get through to the next round and THEY did! '' The last one said. She had hair pointing out of everywhere of her head. Her colour was peach. Suddenly she pointed at us. The spotlight was on us.

'' What did we do? '' Bubbles whispered to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

'' I mean! We are totally better, stronger, prettier, cuter and more powerful than THEM! '' The one in navy said.

'' YEAH! And we deserve to be with the Rowdyruff Boys! We're the perfect couple and we're better together than any couple in the world! '' Peachy said.

'' We don't.. even.. know you... '' I said, slightly startled.

'' I'm Bliff! I'm the smartest person in the world and I'm the prettiest! '' The one is navy said.

'' I'm Branner! I'm the cutest and the best! '' The... weird coloured one said.

'' I'm Blong! '' I'm the strongest out of EVERYONE! '' Peachy said.

'' WE deserve to be rockstars! We should go out with the Rowdyruff Boys and marry them! WE ARE BETTER THAN ANY ONES' OCS AND WE HAVE ALL THE POWERS IN THE UNIVERSE! WE- '' Before... 'Blong' could finish, Kitty zapped them with.. a wand? WTF?

'' Expelliamus! '' She shouted. She zapped the three girls and they disappeared into thin air. She waved her wand and it turned into... a lock of her curled haired? She put the hair under one side of her fringe and it.. locked into place.. Weird much?

'' Excuse them.. silly overrated Ocs somehow getting into the story. Anyways! Congrats you guys! You are through to the next round! Stupid.. overrated Ocs that wanna get with the RRB... '' The crowd cheered like crazy! WE GOT THROUGH! WE GOT THROUGH! I- I mean.. ahem.. good for us. **(And so the moral of this part is that don't make your Ocs a rip off.)**

'' WE DID IT! WE DID IT! '' Bubbles shouted. We all group hugged and after the giant commotion, we got back to our room. Brat and Raven greeted us.

'' We heard about those... Ocs and we wondered if you're OK? ''

'' Yeah. They're just some sore losers. '' I said.

''Well, we're glad you're OK. Now that you've gotten through, let's celebrate! '' Raven said.

'' But... it's only the first round. '' Robin said.

'' So? Let's have fuuuun, Rob! '' I snickered at her boyish nickname. 'Rob' rolled her eyes. Pfffft! Rob...

'' Fine! Fine! Fine! Let's go! '' So we all headed out to have some more fun. But, on the way, we met... them.

'' Hey girls! I'm glad you got through to the next round! '' Princess said.

'' Remember your promise. '' Blossom whispered and slightly hissed.

'' Oh girls girls girls! I would never break a promise! Sure! I've lied and cheated and done many bad things, but that's all in the past now! Let's just be friendly competitors. '' I'm not buying it. I was about to say something until Blossom bet me to it.

'' Fine. '' She walked past Princess and her gang and we just _had _to follow. I'm now pissed off that I didn't get a say.

'' Are you sure you can trust them? '' Brat asked.

'' If the RRB can change, I guess so can Princess. '' Bubbles said.

'' But did you see how she suspiciously became friendly immediately after she guessed our problem? She was being a mean bitch before that! '' I exclaimed.

'' We have powers. They don't. No need to worry! If they do, we'll harness our elemental powers and _try _to fight them all off. Once the RRB are down, we'll just give up being Rockstars and move back to Townsville. If she doesn't tell them, we can live secret lives as Christie, Ashley, Marcy and Jazz. We'll become Rockstars and be rich as Simon Cowell. Either way we won't have to see the RRB again after this. ''

'' But... but.. '' I hate it when she does these strategic plan thingies.

'' For now, we keep a low profile and have as much fun as we can. '' Oh, how I love my sister even though she's a bossy ass bitch.

'' Yes yes. Let's forget about boys, because I want to go to a cafe for a delicious frappe! '' Robin whined.

'' Me too. Let's get go- ''

KA-BOOM!

''What the- '' I started, but I couldn't finish. Something or someone crashed into us. Smoke and dust went flying and we heard people screaming and shouting in the streets. I tried to get up, but that someone was still on me.

'' Oh.. I'm so sorry... '' I guessing SHE said. The smoke cleared and we got a better view of her. '' Again, I'm sorry for falli- Buttercup? '' How the...

''Who the.. Bunny?! '' Purple eyes. Yep.

'' That's me! Oh dear. '' She got off of me and we helped the others up.

'' So... who's Bunny? '' Brat asked.

'' OUR LONG LOST SISTER! '' Bubbles engulfed Bunny in a massive hug. Blossom joined in as well.

'' I thought you died! '' Blossom said.

'' I did. But I came back aliiiive! ''

'' How? '' Bubbles asked.

'' How did the RRB come back alive? '' She asked.

'' Um... resurrection? '' I said.

'' Exactly! ''

'' But who did it? '' She rolled her eyes.

'' Well, who resurrected the RRB? ''

'' HIM?! ''

'' Bingo! Sheesh.. Blossom, you're the SMART one. Act it! ''

'' Hey! Don't you doubt my intelligence! ''

'' You've changed! '' Bubbles squealed.

'' Yep. I'm a normal person now. I don't have buck teeth and a hunched back! '' I looked at her clothes. She wore a purple top with a navy jacket. She wore dark purple jeans that were almost black and some purple high tops. Her hair was still in that ponytail, but longer to her back.

'' We missed you! '' Bubbles said.

'' Why did Him do that...? ''

'' He's not evil anymore! He's retired! :D '' Oh. Oh... kay..

CRASH!

'' Damn! What was that? '' I shouted.

'' Oh. The monster I was fighting. ''

'' WHAT?! '' We all said in unison. I took flight, but then I got grounded by Blossom pulling me down.

'' You can't just go out there and beat up that monster incognito! ''

'' But it's going to destroy the place! HOW DID MONSTERS EVEN GET FROM TOWNSVILLE TO CALIFORNIA!? ''

'' I don't know, but we can't! The Rowdyruff- ''

'' Forget the RRB! I'll take 'em all on! Blondie will be in hospital first! ''

'' Hey! I.. I don't think... he deserves to be... '' Bubbles said.

'' Just cuz he's your boyfriend. '' I said in a high pitched voice to mock her.

'' NO HE ISN'T! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM! '' Yeah. The red cheeks TOTALLY mean you don't like him.

'' Whatever, Bubbles. '' I tried to take off again, but Blossom held on tight. '' JESUS BLOSSOM! ''

'' Um guys... why are you not letting Buttercup go and fight that monster? I kinda need help. '' Bunny said.

'' We'll tell you later! Help me get Bu- Marcy! ''

'' What are you- OH! HAI THERE! '' OMG! What the hell?! Well, what was I suppose to do?! I couldn't see that the RRB were just running towards us.

'' Are you guys OK?! We need to get you to a safe place! Mitch! Get them to the hotel! Me, Boomer and Butch will sort this out. '' Brick took off, leaving a red streak and his brothers followed leaving blue and green. Guess they still have their powers.

'' Shit. '' Did Blossom cuss? She must have not taken it very well. The fact that the RRB still have powers... of coarse. Mitch took us to the hotel and he shut his room door. Wow.. lucky us for getting to stay in the boys' room... yay.. not. Blossom immediately went to the window and watched the boys closely. We went towards the window as well.

'' Um.. 'Marcy'... why aren't we- '' I quickly covered Bunny's mouth. Mitch was still here so I couldn't do anything. We watched the boys take on the- wait.. they're not even fighting... I looked at Blossom.. I could tell she was using her best super SUPER hearing. I decided to try as well. Just.. a little.. more..

'' … why aren't you in Townsville?... another Monster Isle? …... Well leave California alone and find another place to destroy! … NO! … NO WE WON'T! …. UGH! … No, you CAN'T destroy this place just because the Powerpuffs aren't here... BECAUSE _WE'LL _BEAT YOUR ASS UP! … '' The conversation with Brick and the monster ended fast, because the monster swung at him, but missed.. but hit Butch instead. I gasped. Let's hope he has new tricks up his sleeve. 5 year old tricks won't work now that there are stronger monsters than the ones we fought when we were younger. I looked towards Blossom, who was ready to study the boys moves carefully.

**Blossom**

Well, it's nice to see some other super powered people beat up some monster instead of us. Even if it's the Rowdyruffs. I watched carefully as Butch flew back up to his brothers and they started to fight the monster. Boomer flew around the monster a couple of times. The monster was trying to catch him in it's claws. Boomer was just circling it, not doing anything. Then, he flew up leaving that blue streak behind him still and... he grabbed the trail of blue... along with the monster and he toppled over onto it's side... my God... How come we can't do that?! (flamthower500 reference) Once the monster was down, Brick and Butch sent out... called attacks? Hey! Only we know how to do that stuff!

'' Razor wind! '' Butch sent out a strong gust of wind that sliced the monster's skin and weakened it a bit. Brick had his arms folded and watched them, doing nothing. Then, he moved forward until he was a few metres away from the monster. All was silent.

'' Ignite. '' He said, emotionless. He clicked his (non-existant) fingers and immediately, the monster set on fire. Wow.. so they have elemental powers like us. '' Hey, Boom! Would you like to do the honours? '' He said with a good British accent.

'' Gladly, my dear brother. '' Boomer replied with the same tone. He flew above the burning monster and looked down at it. He brought his hands parallel to each other, like how was about to clap. He aimed his hands at the monster and suddenly, grey clouds started to form in the sky. He made the space between his hands bigger and the clouds were starting to rain on everyone. What is he?! Some sort of freaking weather God?!

'' LIGHNING INCINERATOR! '' He clapped his hands and abruptly, lightning zapped down from the grey clouds and... THE MONSTER INCINERATED?! Smoke was forming where the monster was originally. The grey clouds disappeared and everything was back to normal. The boys flew down and immediately, TV reporters were on their asses. We made our way towards them, going through the people in the hotel who decided to rush towards them. We finally made it outside and there was a large crowd. Mitch made it towards the centre of the crowd to greet his brothers.

'' So.. explain. '' Bunny said.

'' Well... '' I started...

**TIME SKIP! I love to skip time!**

'' Oh... '' She said as I finish everything. '' They're Rockstars?! ''I nodded.

'' Hot Dayum! I never knew your boyfriend could get this famous! '' I pushed her playfully.

'' He's not my BF. He's my counterpart! ''

'' What's the difference? '' I facepalmed.

'' There's a BIG difference. '' OK so.. RRB have powers, but not just any powers... new ones... which are elemental. We have them as well, but... those moves the RRB had look really deadly. What to do... what to do... now we definitely need to stay incognito. We decided to head to our room. Brat, Raven and Bunny joined as well.

'' So what brings you here, Bunny? '' Bubbles asked.

'' Well... you see... um... OK! Here's the story. I wasn't dead at all... when I exploded, I actually got teleported to another place and my features were all normal. I grew up with a nice family who took me in. Then, my family sort of got killed by some monster. I survived, because... because... ''

'' You have superpowers... '' I said slowly.

'' Yeah, but I haven't used them in ages. Only at rare times... I was saved... by- ''

'' A Prince! '' Bubbles said with stars in her eyes.

'' No.. not a prince. A boy with superpowers like us and.. your 'boyfriends'. '' Her mouth was curving up into a smirk. I pushed her again.

'' COUNTERPARTS! '' Buttercup corrected.

'' Yeah.. whatever... anyways.. I never got his name, but he had bug eyes like us and no fingers. He was.. like a boy version of me.. '' I looked at the girls and we all said in unison,

'' Counterpart. ''

'' I guessed he must have been, because of how much he looked like me. He saved me and he just... flew off.. I couldn't say 'Thank you' or anything. I followed him all the way here and then another monster put me off of my concentration. I started to fight it since it was destroying everything.. big help I was.. now we're here! I'm still looking for him though... I... I think.. I might like him. '' My eyes went wide.

'' You don't think he's a long lost Rowdyruff... do you? '' I said.

'' Jeez Bloss... cut the 'long lost' crap and let's help our sister find her boyfriend- Ah, Counterpart. '' Now it was Bunny's turn to playfully nudge Robin.

'' I wouldn't say boyfriend... ''

'' Boyfriend? Counterpart? What's the difference? '' I said, knowing I just beat my sister at her own game.

'' Still as smart as ever. '' We headed for the door, but a knock was heard. I opened to door to see the douche bag band fall in.

'' What the hell?! '' I shouted.

'' Sorry, Christie. We were just running away from the reporters and fans and blah blah blah.. who's your friend? '' Brick asked. I looked towards Bunny then looked back at Brick.

'' That's Bunny. She's our.. friend who came to visit us. ''

'' Oh cool. '' Suddenly, we heard a phone ringing. Butch fished in his pocket and pulled out his iPhone.

'' Hold on guys. '' He stepped out of the room and answered the call.

'' Well, it's nice to meet you, Bunny. '' Boomer said.

'' If you'll excuse us, we have a match to make. '' Bubbles said, grabbing Bunny and heading for the door. Boomer immediately stood in front of the door.

'' Did you say ' Match Making'? We'll be gladly to help. '' He said with a toothy grin.

'' Ha! Well, tough luck. This is a mission for girls only. '' Bubbles said.

'' Wait. Do you know where he went after that experience? '' Brat asked Bunny.

'' Into this hotel. ''

'' He can't be far then. ''

'' You look awfully familiar... '' Mitch piped up.

'' How so..? ''

'' There's this boy that we know and he looks like you. ''

'' We have our man! ''

'' You mean Bullet? '' Brick asked.

'' Must be if he looks like Bunny. ''

'' So.. you want to see him..? '' I nodded along with my sisters. '' Well, good luck with that. He only sees people when they're auditioning for next years' Rockstars Battle. Can you sing? Or dance? '' Bunny looked down.

'' I... I.. can't.. sing or dance... I'm horrible at it.. '' I scoffed.

'' Bullshiz! Try your best Bunny! Sing something. ''

'' Mm... I don't know... well.. if it's to see... Bullet, then I guess... I could try. '' I smiled. There's the spirit!

**10 minutes of... whatever that is you call..**

Well, she was right. She can't sing. She can't dance. My ears are bleeding. My eyes are melting. She's my sister. It's alright.

'' W-well... I uh... guess we could try something. '' Brick said, getting up from the ground. He was holding his ears and he was in a fetal position. The others were crawled up in the corners.

'' Hey.. why don't we sing something! We'll introduce her to Bullet and perform one of our songs with you. He'll be all over you! '' Boomer suggested.

'' What song? '' I asked. They all smirked. Butch came in looking confused.

'' What did I miss? By the way, who was dying in a blender? I couldn't hear her over the phone. ''

'' That was... 'singing'. '' I said. His eyes went wide.

'' Oh! I.. I mean the... Other noise! The singing was.. uh.. great! I meant the noise that wasn't... singing... '' Buttercup facepalmed.

'' You need to go to lying school. '' She said. He playfully rolled her eyes at her. '' Who was.. on the phone? '' Buttercup suddenly asked.

'' Um.. clingy ex... you know? Being a... Rockstar and all... '' Oh. Those things you call 'clingy exes'. Yep. We've aaaall been there.

'' Get her ready. We'll be at the auditorium. ''

30 mins later...

OK so.. this better be good. I'm guessing the people behind Bullet are the people auditioning. Ah! I remember being here. I told Bunny to walk towards the centre of the stage of the auditorium. She did... Holy bagels... is that how she walks?! Since when did she get so much attitude? Wait a minutute... I looked towards Bullet, who had his eyes glued to Bunny. Don't think I can't see that smirk, Bullet. Hey! Bring those eyes higher! I swear if his eyes go any lower... suddenly, the RRB stumbled onto the stage, laughing and making a fool of themselves. But they had white tuxedos on so.. I guess it doesn't matter when... uh.. they.. uh... look so...handso- AHEM! S-so, where was I..? Ah yes! So Butch sat at the piano and started playing while the others stood next to Bunny. Hey, nice tune, Butch.

**Walks like Rihanna-The Wanted**

Brick: **Have you seen that girl?  
Have you seen her?  
She's the freakiest thing, you gotta meet her  
You do whatever it takes to get her by your side**

Butch: **(Oh whoa)**

They started to dance around her and leading her around the stage, picking her up and spinning her.****

Boomer: **It's not the way she smiles with a little laugh  
It's not the way she looks in a photograph  
But all the boys – they crowd around**

All: **She can't sing, she can't dance  
But who cares – she walks like Rihanna!  
She can't sing, she can't dance  
But who cares – she walks like Rihanna!**

Boomer: **Have you seen that girl?  
Have you seen her?  
With the way she moves you wanna kiss her  
She'll be the girl of your dreams if you can close your eyes**

Mitch: **You can feel that beat when she's in the room  
You can feel your heart going boom boom  
And all the boys – they crowd around**

All: **She can't sing, she can't dance  
But who cares – she walks like Rihanna!  
She can't sing, she can't dance  
But who cares – she walks like Rihanna!**

Butch:** (Ohhh oh oh ohh oh oh ohh)**

Mitch: **She walks like Rihanna!**

Butch:** (Ohhh oh oh ohh oh oh ohh)**

****Mitch: **She walks like Rihanna!**

All: **Our hearts go boom boom boom boom boom ****_[7x]_****  
**Brick: **(she walks like Rihanna!)**

Butch: **She can't sing, she can't dance  
But who cares – **

Boomer: **she walks like Rihanna!**

All: **She can't sing, she can't dance  
But who cares – she walks like Rihanna!  
She can't sing, she can't dance  
But who cares – she walks like Rihanna!**

Butch:** (Ohhh oh oh ohh oh oh ohh)**

Mitch: **She walks like Rihanna!**

Butch:** (Ohhh oh oh ohh oh oh ohh)**

****Mitch: **She walks like Rihanna!**

Boomer: **Our hearts go boom boom boom boom boom ****_[x4]_****  
**Brick: **(she walks like Rihanna!) **

The auditorium exploded into cheers and excitement. Bullet looked a little shocked too. I knew he couldn't keep his eyes off of Bunny. Once the audience stopped cheering, Bullet stood.

'' Thank you gentlemen. Now this is what I'll be expecting at your auditions. Steve will now guide you to the tour bus. ''

'' S-Steve?! '' Robin stuttered.

'' No Rob, not your imagination friend... ''

'' I thought it was Bob... '' I said.

'' It is! Steve is Bob's pet chamaeleon. ''

'' Oh... '' I seriously don't want to start this again... please no...

The audience left and Brick went up to Bullet. They were talking for a few minutes. Bunny went up to us.

'' I felt so... EEEEEE! '' Well then. That solves that.

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

Ahhh. I feel like a matchmaker. Well, Bunny's life is now complete. And I-

'' LOOK OUT! '' What the- AHHHH! FALLING PERSON! OOF! Oww...

'' Oh my... Heheh... sorry... Bubbl- I mean Ashley. '' What? How did they know my na- Oh... Berserk and Brute.

**This took a while. HAZZA! Well, the next stories I will be updating are 'TTWTD' because that's been requested to be finished, which it will. I just need to finish the dares. Then it's 'Wonderland Much?' Because I already wrote the whole thing so I might as well post the whole lot. Then it's back to the requests on HornyKittenYaY. I've had many requests on that account... well, technically not requests but oh well.**


End file.
